Friends
by MistakenForSomeoneWhoCares
Summary: Now, there are somethings Gaara didnt understand. How Uzumaki Naruto was his friend, how his nephew always beat him at shogi, but most of all, Neji.
1. Chapter 1

**Uh oh guys, Charlie's started a new story! I would like to catagorically state at the beginning of this that this that this is one directly for _bgresham87_. Cheers for the pairing idea, and I stand by what I said before, we do not have enough Mpreg in this world.**

**This little fic goes on for quite a while, but I like to think I keep it moving well. Also, just a warning, we will have some Psycho Gaara moments, and moments of totally irrational Gaara, coupled with teenage girl syndrome Shukaku. I just love the idea of Shukaku being like that:P**

**Time for a rant. Now, I'm not anti-valentines persay, but spending everysingle fucking one on your own does start to get a tad boring. Seriously guys! I was so angry when my friend told me she couldnt come hang out cause some guy had asked her out. I was like...kill me now...**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara didn't have many friends. In fact, Gaara had three people he considered to be friends that weren't related to him. The first was Sakura Haruno. The only reason for that friendship was that she had saved each of his siblings at one point for another. The second was Naruto. God only knows how he put up with that blonde kid all the time, but he pulled it off…somehow. The third was Lee. Again, Gaara didn't know how that freak had got onto his friends list, but he had done it none the less. Sadly, he was forced to tolerate his siblings significant others, but that didn't mean he counted them as friends. Even with the minimal amount of friends though, Gaara found himself mostly happy. Mostly. There were certain points in time, such as the one he was trapped in when our story begins, that he wished for something more. He couldn't tell what that more was, but he defiantly wanted it, whatever it was.

**xoxoxox**

Gaara watched his siblings and their partners, feeling that annoying little emotion called jealousy he usually held back. Temari was sat on Shikamaru's lap, keeping her sharp eyes carefully watching the boy Gaara was playing shogi with. The eight year old Toshio Nara had the benefit of both parents' brains plus the determination of his mother/patience of his father. On the other sofa, Kankuro was busily trying to strangle Kiba just to shut him up while Akamaru barked at them, loving the 'play fighting'. "Your move." Toshio said, watching his uncle with carefully calculating eyes. The 'Nara' eyes, as Temari had dubbed them, seemed to identify your every move before you even make it. It took Gaara two seconds to realise that, in no simple terms, he was screwed. That damn child had trapped him. No matter where he moved, he would lose.

"Well done." Was all he said as way off conceding to defeat. Toshio grinned.

"That makes four two." He said, writing it on a scrap of paper he had been using to keep score. "One more game?" The boy pressed, looking up at Gaara with a challenge in his dark green eyes.

"I think not." Gaara smirked. "I do not need to give you another opportunity to outwit me." He stood, brushing invisible dirt from his person. "I have some paperwork to finish. If you need me I will be in my office."

"Don't forget we have the new Konoha ambassador coming tomorrow." Temari reminded him.

"What happened to the last one?" Gaara frowned.

"You scared him off." Kankuro grinned, finally giving up on choking his boyfriend.

"Again?" The Kazakage let out an exasperated sigh. "That would be the fourth one form Konoha."

"That's nothing compared to the three from Mist and the six from Rock." Kiba said, sitting up and leaning against Kankuro's chest. The sight of Kankuro wrapping his arms around the dog nin made his heart feel oddly constricted. He turned, breezing quickly from the room. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy for them. In fact, he was extremely grateful for Kiba turning up to stop Kankuro's string of one night stands. It wasn't good for his family's reputation for one of its members to act like that. And it wasn't as if he wasn't grateful for Shikamaru turning up to calm the raging ball of crazy that was Temari. It was just that he felt like he wanted someone to treat him like that. He just wanted someone to hold him like Shikamaru held Temari, and someone to understand him the way Kiba understood Kankuro, someone he could care about the way Temari cared about Shikamaru, and someone he could kiss the way Kankuro kissed Kiba.

He just wanted someone.

**oxoxoxo**

Neji was close to hitting the blonde at his side. He just would not shut the hell up! 'Perhaps he just annoyed his way into ANBU.' Neji mused. Thankfully for him, his cousin managed to shut him up with two simple words.

"Naruto, rabbit." Hinata said from behind her mouse mask. Naruto instantly went silent, crouching down and starting to creep along, sniffing for the fictional rabbit.

"How did you know to do that?" Neji asked softly, watching as Naruto vanished into the trees. Hinata giggled slightly, evidently smiling at him.

"The Kyuubi affected him in more than just the marks on his cheeks." She said, watching when a sulking Naruto slunk out of the bushes. "Sakura actually figured it out, but don't tell anyone. Only me and her know."

"Hinata, where did the shy, stuttering, demur little girl that was my cousin go?" Neji sighed. The girl blushed. "My mistake, there she is." He smirked.

"That was harsh Hina." Naruto grumbled, rejoining them.

"It was for your own good." Hinata nodded. "I doubt Neji would have been able to hold back much longer."

"Correct." Neji nodded. He smirked when Naruto suddenly dove across him and onto the girl. Hinata let out a small scream when she was knocked down, landing on her back with Naruto on top of her.

"Eye for an eye." He grinned down at her. Neji walked on, leaving Naruto in his attempts to make his girlfriend spontaneously combust from her blush. They were really just a formality anyway. Neji was ex-ANBU himself, but had given it up in favour of becoming the new ambassador. Tsunade had asked him to do it as a personal favour, as, in her exact words, 'that scary ass psycho has scared off everyone else. The only option is to put someone equally as scary in to combat him'. He sighed, glancing back at where Naruto had got the mouse mask off in order to kiss the scarlet faced girl.

He was amazed Hiashi had allowed this. He knew he defiantly wouldn't have trusted a daughter of his with anyone. But somehow, he doubted children were going to feature in any part of his life. He had known for a while now he was gay. Women just never seemed to do it for him. Until he realised that he liked men Neji had considered himself asexual. It was rare for someone to strike his heart strings, but every now and then a man would catch his attention. He'd then make it his business to know that man and uh, 'get closer' with him. The relationships never lasted long though, thanks to the totally terrifying family he lived with. Hiashi took it upon himself to personally ensure that each person he, Hinata or Hanabi dated to lived up to Hyuuga standards. These weren't exactly low, but at least he was okay with the whole gay thing. Neji sighed.

He wished that once, just once, someone would live up to Hiashi's test.

* * *

**REVIEW OR I'LL CRY! You don't want me to cry...do you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, just to clarify, this was meant to be a page-a-day thing, but circumstances including lack of internet at my dads, my sisters birthday and the login not working yesterday have delayed that. In order to appease you I will be adding not one, not two, but _THREE_ chapters today! These include Shukaku squealing and one of the hottest kisses I've ever written.**

**Time for a rant. I have had a fairly shit day so far. It begun nicely enough. A certain crush giving a guy standing too close to me the evils for a full hour, and then getting into a debate with said crush(this basically consisted of both of us dragging the converstation out as much as we could to spend more time together), but then it took a swift down hill turn. Not only did I get set THREE essays to do for one lesson, to hand in on Friday, but it was raining when I was waiting for the bus and the stupid bus driver decided to miss my stop out! I had to walk across two fucking fields and through a wood in the rain to get home! Then my brother decided to be a major jerkoff and snatch everything I reached for! I had a fat go at him though! :::End of rant:::**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara tapped his pen on the paper, unable to concentrate. Shukaku was being irritating again. He wouldn't stop going on about sensing a mate. 'I swear Shukaku, if you don't be quite I will be forced to turn myself over to the Akatsuki and have you removed.'

_You can't do that, it'd kill you too._ The demon sneered.

'At least it would shut you up.' Gaara snapped back.

_This is serious brat!_

'Is it as serious as organising the shinobi missions?'

_…Close_.

'Is it more so?'

_No, but it isn't far off_.

'If it isn't then it doesn't matter right now.'

_But brat!_ Shukaku whined. _This is the thing we've been waiting for._

'Correction, you have been waiting for. I couldn't care less.'

_You just ain't seen him yet._

'Him?'

_Yeah._

'How can you tell?'

_I dunno. I just feel him._

'Whatever. Just shut up so I can work, then I'll let you rant all you want.'

_Fine, fine._ Just as the demon fell silent, the door of his office opened.

'Is there no reprieve?' Temari walked in, clearly wanting to ask him something that would end up embarrassing him to no end.

"Yes?" He asked. Time for the usual pre-embarrassment banter.

"Are you nearly done with the paperwork?" She asked, perching on his desk, rubix cube in hand. Shikamaru had promised to let her get a kitten if she completed the cube. Three years later she was still with cube and without kitten.

"No. Shukaku won't shut up."

"Again?"

_What does she mean again?! I hardly ever talk!_

'No, you hardly ever shut up.'

"Well, just a heads up, the ambassador and his ANBU team have been sighted. Looks like we have about five hours before they get here."

"Thank you." Gaara looked down, starting to fill in the sheet again.

"Hay Gaara." He looked up. She was looking down at him with concern filling her eyes.

"Yes?" He repeated, bracing himself for the question.

"You've been acting odd lately. Is anything the matter?"

"No." Gaara said in an instant. He was glad that hadn't been too bad. Besides, he was fine. He always was.

"Are you sure?" She leant forwards, pressing a hand to his forehead. Had he possessed the necessary body part, he would have raised his eyebrows. "You seem a little pale."

"I am always pale Temari. I spend most of my time in my office so the sun has no chance to grace my skin." Gaara smirked when Temari shot him a glare.

"Stop being an idiot." Temari snapped. "Something is wrong, I know it. If I have to beat it out of you I will."

"Quit harassing your brother woman." Shikamarus voice said. They looked to the door, spotting him leaning lazily against the frame. "He's a big boy now, he can handle himself." He pushed himself off the doorframe, walking over to pull his wife into his arms. Gaara gave him a look that clearly said 'thank you' before turning back to his work. "Come on you troublesome woman, you need to get ready." He sighed, pulling her form the room. Gaara listened to the door shut, feeling that awful tightness in his heart again.

**xoxoxox**

Neji walked through the gates, and was instantly knocked to the floor by a large white dog. Akamaru stood on his chest, looking down at him excitedly. "Not quite the dignified entrance I was hoping for." Neji sighed, pushing the dog off.

"Sorry about that." A voice he recognised laughed. Kankuro reached a hand down to help him up. "The Mutt refuses to get him a lead." Neji glanced round to where Hinata was cooing over the dog as he was pulled to his feet.

"Don't worry." Neji assured him. "I grew used to it when Hinata was put on a team with Kiba." Kankuro patted him on the back with a laugh.

"Come on, time for you to meet your doom, oh I mean, the Kazakage." Kankuro grinned. Neji laughed, following him. "Uh, shouldn't we call those two?"

"No need, they'll catch up soon enough." Neji said, not even bothering to look back at the no doubt kissing ANBU. The two walked in silence, heading through the sandy streets of Suna. May people, especially the women, smiled flirtatiously at Kankuro. "Does Kiba know they do that?" Neji asked, frowning.

"Yeah, he sees it as a badge of honour though."

"What?"

"He landed the second most popular bachelor in Suna, and he isn't even from here. He absolutely loves it." Kankuro rolled his eyes. Neji could see Kiba reacting like that. He loved any claim to fame he could pull off.

"So what precisely is so terrifying about your brother?" Neji asked after a moment. He didn't want to be surprised.

"He's just really creepy." Kankuro shrugged as they stopped beside the kage building. "He scares the shit out of all the ambassadors cause he just has this weird ass stare thing he does."

"Thank you Kankuro." A calm voice said behind them, making both men jump. "But I think the new ambassador has heard enough of your evaluations." Neji turned, but instantly found himself gob smacked. He hadn't seen Gaara since Shikamaru and Temari got married two years ago. He had changed a lot. The ruby colour hair was just as wild as always, but it looked carefuly ordered wildness rather than a red mess. His skin looked like porcelain of the most delicate kind, and he was taller, if just by a fraction. The 19 year old looked up at him, studying him closely. Neji could hardly understand how he had never noticed those eyes before. The sea foam green eyes finally made contact with his, and Neji felt the feeling he hadn't felt in a long while. The undeniable feeling of being inexplicably drawn to the person he was facing.

"Jeeze, you really need to quit creeping up on me Gaara." Kankuro complained, folding his arms. "You're going to give me a goddamn heart attack soon."

"One can but hope." Gaara smirked at his brother before turning to Neji. "I hope my brother hasn't been telling you stories of me."

"Of course not Kazakage. I heard them all from the last ambassador." He was surprised when Gaara actually chuckled. He liked that sound. He wanted to hear it more.

"I can assure you they are all greatly exaggerated."

"Well there goes the fun of this job." Things seemed to flash between them both, connecting them for a brief moment. The pull was growing stronger. Neji repressed a frown. It had never felt like this before. It always took time to develop to the stage of wanting to touch the other. As Gaara began leading him into the large Kage building, Neji took a moment to consider. He would have to find out more about this.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The second of my promised hattrick to make up for the missed days. Just a quick note, if you want any specific events or cuteness or alternate-couples to be worked in, drop me a line. I'll do what I can.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara tried as hard as he could to fight down Shukaku's shouts. It was annoying him now. Not just because he was declaring the new ambassador the one they were waiting for, but also because he was screaming like a little girl. 'Shukaku, please, I must be professional, and you're giving me a headache.'

_But he's so hot! _The demon gushed, paws on his mouth.

'That is enough.'

_Just one grope!_

'Enough!'

_…please?_

'No! Damn it you stupid demon, I am already considered a freak. I will not jeopardize my reputation further.'

_What if I said he thinks we're hot?_

'I would say stop trying to manipulate me so you can satisfy your sex drive.' Shukaku fell silent. Neither liked the idea of manipulation after having been their whole lives, and so using that was a sure fire way to shut him up. Gaara had just shown Neji to his Suna residence, but was now sitting in his office, sulking. Shukaku shouldn't talk like that. It was just getting Gaara's hopes up for nothing. Neji was clearly straight, but not only that he was out of Gaara's league. He knew that. He accepted that. Just if he could get that damn demon off his back for five minutes he would be able to set himself back to being as close to normal as a demon possessed, 19 year old, mildly psychotic Kazakage could get. The door opened, and Gaara looked up. It was Temari…again.

"I am beginning to question whether you actually possess the ability to knock on a door." He said dryly, watching her sit ont the edge of his desk.

"I do, I just can't be bothered." She shrugged. "It really annoys Shika when he's trying to work."

"He's not alone." Gaara grumbled.

"So how'd it go with Neji?"

"He seems competent. I cannot guarantee he will last much longer than any other though."

_No matter how much you want him to._

"That's high praise from you Gaara. No bets on this one?" She looked down at him suspiciously. Gaara had always been able to make fairly accurate bets on how long a new ambassador from anywhere would last.

"No." Gaara said simply. For some reason he couldn't read Neji as easily as the others. A brief vision of snowy lavender eyes and silky brown hair found its way into his mind, setting Shukaku a drool again.

_We are so getting some of that._

'Shukaku, is it impossible for you to keep your mouth shut for five minutes?'

_No, I just have far too many witty and insightful comments to make._

'Idiot.'

"Helloooo? Earth to demon kid?" Temari waved a hand in front of his face, making him jump.

"What?"

"You totally spaced there. Did you even hear what I said?"

"No, please repeat it." Temari let out a loud sigh.

"I said, Neji isn't that bad looking is he?"

"I suppose." Gaara looked down, trying to hide the barely visible blush that crept into existence. Sadly, sisters seem to be able to pick up on anything and everything a younger sibling does. Temari was no exception. She let out a squeal, launching herself at the terrified Kazakage. "Temari, what the-"

"That is so cute!" She squealed, ruffling his hair as he stood from where he was knocked onto the floor. "Gaara has a crush!"

"Temari shut up." He growled, but this had no effect. Temari was one of the only two people who didn't listen to him. She giggled, spinning on the spot.

"How cute! I can't believe it's finally happened!"

"I do not have a crush!"

"Oh you so do!" Temari sang. Gaara quickly used sand to cover her mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want the whole town hearing you screaming." He dropped the sand.

"So you admit it?"

"What?! I never said that!"

"But you insinuated it." She skipped out, humming to herself as Gaara fumed. How he hated his sister right then. He didn't have a crush…did he?

_It's not a crush_. Shukaku assured him.

'Thank you.'

_Its luuuuuuurve!_

'Shukaku! You're supposed to support me!'

_When did we decide that?_

'Why is everyone against me today?'

_I bet Neji would love to be against you._

'Shut it.'

**xoxoxox**

Neji watched Gaara intently, listening more to his voice than the actual words. Oh he was still taking the words in and everything, but he just wanted to hear his voice. Once you listened properly it wasn't as monotone as people thought. It was actually quite expressive, just in a different way.

He had been there for two weeks so far. He was going to be leaving in three hours. He now knew there was something different about Gaara, and he wasn't going to lie to himself by saying it was the same as the others. It was far from it. Gaara made him feel so different it was slightly unnerving. He knew all the familiar signs of liking someone. Every time he looked at Gaara though, the signs were not only there, but there were more.

He had already been forced into more than one icy shower by the thought of the redheads smooth skin and soft hands. Neji decided now was the time to do something.

* * *

**REV...you know the drill by now right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have all that much to say here, as this is the third update on this story today, so I'll just say this. I hope to god you all experience a kiss like this, because I would love it for someone to do this to me, and make me feel like this...and Gaara is a blatent domination freak:P**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara growled down at the sheet of paper, as if his growl might make the writing go straight. He began to wonder if he should introduce a 'must have legible writing' stipulation in the ANBU works, but suddenly hands landed either side of him. "Let me take a look." A silky smooth voice said in his ear. Gaara held back the shiver as Shukaku squealed much like Temari had done.

_Oh. My. GAWD! He's hitting on us!_ For once Gaara didn't shout at the demon. He was too focused on the spider like hands moving across the report in front of him. He swallowed hard.

"You're right." Neji agreed, not moving from his position over Gaara. For some reason, the feeling of Neji taking total control over him was making his heart race. "This is nearly impossible to read." Each word that came out of the perfect mouth felt so amazing on his ears. Almost like they were specifically designed to hypnotise him. "Gaara." God that sounded so right when it fell from his lips.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, hands squeezing up into tight fists with nerves. He could feel what Neji wanted. He couldn't deny that he wanted it too, but no matter how many times he got distracted from work by daydreams of it, he was not prepared. His whole body was tense as he stared at the paper where his balled fists rested.

Shukaku was mercifully silent, and Gaara suspected him to have fainted.

One of the spider like hands drifted up to his chin, gently forcing it round to look into the perfect face. Neji tilted his chin up, looking down at him with an emotion in his eyes Gaara couldn't place. The silken brown curtains Neji called hair hung down either side of them, isolating them both from the world around. He felt his heart beat start to race as Neji leaned down, the lids of those entrancing eyes fluttering closed.

When Neji pressed his lips onto his, Gaara felt little shocks racing through his body. His eyes closed on instinct, and his hands drifted to clasp at the mans shoulders. Did they all feel like this when they kissed? Or was it just Neji's effect on him? He knew he would never be able to tell, as he didn't plan on kissing anyone else ever again. When Neji slid his tongue tenderly along his lower lip, the Kazakage wasn't quite sure what to do. He had never kissed anyone before. The most he knew was the lips go together. It appeared Neji knew what he was doing however, as he managed to work Gaara's lips apart, sliding his tongue inside his mouth.

The feeling of hundreds of tiny shocks grew more intense as Neji began exploring. It felt like he was trying to memorise every part of his mouth, and to be honest, Gaara was willing to let him. The older man began moving his tongue round Gaara's, like he wanted some reaction to it. Gaara tentatively began responding, not all that sure what to do as he slid his tongue along the other. Neji let out a growl of approval at his actions, so Gaara continued with relish. His hands gripped tight to Neji, half expecting himself to float away with happiness if he let go.

A knock at the door made them both spring apart. Before he knew it, Neji was back in his chair. Gaara had to swallow hard and school his face to a blank mask before he called out. "Enter." His voice breathless and shaking slightly.

"If you dare!" Came Narutos joking shout, putting on a stupidly deep voice. The door opened, and three people entered. Naruto was chatting loudly to Kankuro while Hinata followed meekly behind. "Hi Gaara, we came to get Neji. We really need to go if we want to get to the check point on time."

"Of course." Gaara said, nodding as Neji stood. His heart felt oddly tight again as he watched Neji leave.

_Well that went well I thought._ Shukaku chimed. Gaara let out a groan and slammed his head into the desk. He was the idiot now.

**xoxoxox**

Neji was furious. Just when he had Gaara right where he wanted him, the blonde idiot and Mc-stutters had to burst in, and now he would have to wait a whole month to try again! But he was determined not to leave it so long again. In fact, the first second he got alone with his redhead he would have him again.

**oxoxoxo**

Gaara sat with his head on the table for two hours before Toshio came wandering in. Spotting his uncle, he walked over, poking him in the cheek. When Gaara didn't respond he poked him again before jumping back and rushing out. "Mom!" He heard the shout. "Uncle Gaara's broken!" Had he not been set in such a deep state of despair, he would have laughed.

"What are you talking about Toshio?" He heard Temari sigh.

"I went in, and he was just sitting there, so I poked him, and nothing happened."

"What?!" He heard Temari running. She clearly thought he was dead at that point. He was suddenly grabbed and pulled off the desk by Temari, who looked at him in panic before sighing with relief. "Oh thank god." She breathed, leaning on the desk. Gaara yelped when he was smacked round the head with the end of the magically appeared fan.

"What was that for?" He growled half heartedly.

"I thought you were dead you little berk!" The look of concern washed back onto her face. "Toshio, go bother Kankuro for a while."

"But mom-"

"He'll buy you dango." Temari promised. The boy was gone so fast Gaara wondered how he wasn't in ANBU yet with speed like that. Temari turned to look at him as he slumped back over the desk, hiding his head in his arms. "Gaara, what's wrong?" She asked, voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Nothing." Gaara mumbled. He didn't feel like sharing, and his head hurt from where he slammed it into the desk.

"Liar." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me. I promise I won't laugh or tease you." Gaara was silent for a moment, considering. He could tell her, but then what would she be like? He decided he might as well. Using sand to push the door shut he pressed his face into his arms.

"Neji." He mumbled.

"What happened?"

"He…he kissed me."

"But that's good isn't it?" Temari asked, true to her word and not teasing.

"I don't know." Gaara mumbled. "He just…I don't know. I couldn't stop myself. I should have more control." He was quietly ranting now, just getting all his emotions out. He wasn't used to feeling so much at one point. It felt weird, uncomfortable, like his heart was too big for his chest. "It just feels so different when I'm around him. I feel awful and amazing at the same time, and like I could just die…but then I never do, cause he's keeping me alive." Gaara shook his head against his arms. "I'm the Kazakage! I shouldn't be acting like such a child."

"Gaara." He looked up, realising only now his eyes were watering. Damn it how did Neji do this to him?! "I think you have to accept one thing."

"What's that?"

"You're in love." She was looking at him so seriously it was scary. "And love is a very difficult thing to not do."

"Tem…" Gaara trailed off, shaking his head. "I really don't think I can do this. I don't like it."

"No." A smile lit her face. "But you will. You haven't really had much experience in this thanks to Shukaku."

_Don't blame me bitch!_

"But I promise you, that if he's already making a move, pretty soon you'll be in the same position as me and Shika."

"Married with a smartass kid?" Gaara asked, raising the skin where his eyebrow should be.

"Okay fine." Temari laughed. "But the feelings will be pretty much the same." Gaara nodded glumly.

_See kid. Even your sister knows_.

'Knows what?'

_Who your mates menna be._

'I thought the idea of a mate was to make babies?'

_Stranger things have happened_. Gaara didn't reply to the cryptic answer. He got the odd feeling he would be finding out soon enough anyway.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uh oh, Gaara's getting less innocent by the second:P Things start to get a tad steamy in this one, but I can promise you one thing...LEMON IN NEXT CHAP!**

**I just went to jujitsu, and it was so funny. I was like, ha! That was the best bit of my day. I currently suffering through constant nags about revising for a law quiz. I don't care about this quiz. It doesn't count towards my grade, so fuck it. I also have a psychology mock tomorrow, that I know I will fail. If I have a rant tomorrow please don't blame me for two in a week. Its just being given two tests in one day. I got well irritated with that certain crush earlier. He was supposedly 'acting in my best interest', but in actual fact he was having a go at me. I very nearly decked him...although he changed his shirt in front of me so :P**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Neji smirked as they approached the gates. A month had practically killed him, but he was glad he could finally be back near his Gaara. Yes, he had started calling him 'his Gaara'. He had been obsessing over the redhead since he had left, and he wanted to have his hands on that Kazakage. Neji you see, had a list of things he was totally certain about.

One, if Naruto ever hurt Hinata, he would kill him, no questions asked.

Two, he would have to kill whoever went near Hanabi first.

Three, Gaara would be his.

He wasn't surprised to see that Gaara hadn't come to meet him. With a little help from Shikamaru, who had come back with them to appease his mother after she complained he never visited, he had figured out exactly how Gaara would have reacted, and exactly how he should continue. He would have plenty of opportunity of course. He would have meetings with Gaara nearly every day, and even had one when he arrived to go over new messages. Well, something would defiantly be gone over, but Neji wasn't so sure it would be the messages. Temari waved at them from the gates, grinning. "Damn, she's seen us." Shikamaru muttered dryly.

"That's your wife you know." Neji pointed out.

"I know, I was just hoping she wouldn't spot us."

"See, you complain about her all the time, but you'd be devastated if she didn't come and meet us."

"…Maybe." Shikamaru muttered. Neji smirked. He knew how much Shikamaru loved Temari. Whenever she went on missions, Shikamaru would be constantly freaking out, jumping at the smallest thing and calculating her chances of getting hurt over and over again.

"Shika!" Temari yelled.

"Damn troublesome woman." He grumbled. "She's really too loud after a journey." He looked back to his wife. "What have you done now?" He sighed. Neji smirked. He was always accusing her of doing something.

"Nothing."

"Tem."

"Nothing!" She growled, grabbing his ponytail.

"OW! Get off me woman!"

"You and I need a little talk." She growled. "Gaaras waiting in his office Neji." She smiled at him. Neji nodded thanks, walking off and ignoring Shikamaru's shouts.

"Don't leave me with this crazy woman!" Neji just smirked.

**xoxoxox**

Gaara looked up, feeling his heart stop when he saw the man that walked in. Even after the journey he had just done he looked perfect. Flawless skin, silky hair and stunning eyes. He was totally entranced. "Kazakage." Neji had a small smirk as he said this. That smirk was just so stunning.

"Ambassador." Gaara managed to breath. That emotion Gaara couldn't place was back in the mans eyes as he shut the door. They were alone. Totally alone. His stomach was writhing as he watched Neji draw closer. What was he getting out of his pocket? Neji leant on the desk next to him, placing whatever it was in front of him. Gaara looked dumbly down at the scrolls.

"These are the Hokage's messages." Neji said, apparently sensing Gaara's total brain freeze.

"Oh." He said lamely.

'Damn it Gaara! Get it together you idiot!' He internally scolded himself. 'You need to act more professional. It's not like he would have thought about it.'

_I don't know about that brat. I can smell something that defiantly isn't just friendship._

'Shut it.' Gaara opened one of the scrolls, scanning its contents. Nothing more than the usual rubbish. Gaara froze when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"I missed you." Neji said, almost as if he was thinking aloud. Gaara felt himself shudder to a halt with the other hand that lay itself over his. It was happening again. He was loosing all logical train of thought in exchange for one, single thought of 'please don't let him stop'. The hand on his cheek turned his head to look up into the pale eyes. Neji was leaning down now, the lids once again covering the lavender eyes. Gaara closed his own eyes as the lips pressed onto his. The tongue was instantly begging for access which Gaara willingly granted.

Nejis tongue then began doing things it hadn't done last time. Gaara let out an involuntary moan as the tongue started playing his, using like an instrument, with Gaara's moans as its sound. He felt Neji smirk against his lips, repeating the action. Gaara felt his body begin to heat up, and unfamiliar stirrings in his lower region. Damn it.

This was highly unfair. How was he supposed to stay professional when this man had a habit of reducing him to a panting wreck in seconds? Neji's hands began to stray, sliding down to start rubbing up and down his leg, getting closer to his semi with each slide of the hand. His rational mind suddenly took over, and Gaara broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Neji, wait." He panted. Neji's hands stopped their movements, and he looked down at Gaara with a raised eyebrow. "Not here." He shook his head. He didn't want anyone walking in on them. He wanted to be able to enjoy what was going on without worrying. Neji smirked, leaning down to press his lips against Gaara's ear.

"Come to my apartment later. We can carry on our activities then." Neji then stood straight, moving to the door. "I hope you'll excuse me, I need to unpack." His voice was perfectly normal, not a hint of a pant anywhere.

"Of course." Gaara said, voice shaking only slightly. Gaara waited until the door had closed before slamming his head forwards into the desk again. He was an idiot. A certified idiot.

**oxoxoxo**

Neji smirked, making sure he had everything he needed for later. He was in no doubt Gaara would come…in more ways than one, but was also sure that the Kazakage hadn't had any experience with this kind of thing. If his earlier reaction was anything to go by, he was a virgin. Neji smirked. It gave him a bit of a thrill to know that he would be the only one that got to touch him.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I think this is the best lemon I've ever done, lol. I did a really shitty one where they fucked against a wall first, but I redid it like this cause it seems better:)**

**The bad times are over people! I had a fairly awsome day today! I got 22 out of 25 for my law test (the highest was 24) and that certain crush and I were getting on rather well! Plus he fell asleep and he looked well cute!...sadly me and my mate felt the need to throw a pen lid at him. He made the funniest face ever!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara reached out a shaking hand, knocking on the door. He didn't know why he even turned up. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. It was stupid. The door opened, and Neji stood there. Gaara looked up at him, trying not to stare at the bare chest.

Oh. My. God. That looked hot. But he couldn't say anything. He had to keep calm.

"It's good to see you again Kazakage." He smirked, talking so pleasantly it sounded like they were about to have a meeting, not sex. "Won't you come in?" He stepped back, allowing the red head to pass into the dark apartment. The door shut behind him with a slightly unnerving snap. Almost the second it had, Gaara felt an arm snake round his waist and a mouth start kissing at his neck. "Gaara." Even the use of his name made him shiver. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want, and I swear I will." Neji assured him, running a hand over Gaara's stomach, allowing just he tips of his long, oh so skilled fingers to brush lower. The thin material of his Kage robe did nothing to deaden the sensations being sent rushing through his body.

"I don't want you to stop." Gaara panted, letting his head fall back onto Neji's shoulder. The man jumped at the chance to abuse more of the pale neck more. Gaara moaned unashamedly as Neji bit into a particularly sensitive spot. Before he knew it, he had been turned and slammed into a wall, Neji's lips attacking his with fervour.

Gaara wound his arms around Neji's neck, returning the kiss as best he could. Breath was short between them as their tongues danced, taking Gaaras mouth as their floor and their racing heartbeats as the rhythm dictating their moves. Neji finally pulled his lips from Gaara's, dragging them slowly round to his ear.

"Would you care to move this to the bedroom?" He murmured, pressing his body flush against Gaara. Gaara looked up into the lust filled eyes, nodding. He had never been looked at like that before. Neji slid the hands once pinning Gaara's shoulders to the wall into the shaking hands. He used the hands to pull Gaara further into the dark of the apartment. He could only assume the Hyuuga leading him knew where he was going. It didn't take long for them to move into a candle lit bedroom. Gaara let out a small gasp.

"You prepared this all?" He breathed, letting Neji gently lead him to the bed.

"I wanted to make this special for us." He smiled slightly, gently forcing Gaara to sit on the soft sheets. "I wanted this to be something you never forgot." Gaara gave a small smile. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had took time to do something just for him. Neji used one hand on his shoulder to lay him back on the bed, crawling over him. Gaara was entranced as brown silk curtains glided down to again cut them off from even the view of the flickering candles. "Gaara." He murmured, brushing Gaara's hair from his face.

"Yes?" Gaara breathed, trying to keep his mind reasonably focused.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." Gaara was slightly shocked by this realisation. He hadn't really thought about this while he had been obsessing over Neji. He had just really thought about kissing him and screwing him.

"Say it." Neji ordered, leaning down to kiss at the sensitive skin of his neck again.

"I love you." Gaara breathed. He let out a small strangled cry when Neji's hand slid down over his body to palm at his semi through his trousers.

"Louder." Neji moaned into against his neck.

"I love you!" Gaara cried out louder, arching slightly. Neji smirked, pulling the Kage robe off in one swift movement. Gaara panted, looking up Neji in confusion. "How did you do that?" He panted out. Neji smirked, swinging his leg over Gaara to straddle him. He ran his spidery hands over the now bared chest.

"It's a secret." He smirked, rubbing on Gaaras shoulders. The red head reached up, holding onto his forearms. He wanted to stay there forever. Forever was forgotten when Neji ground down into his erection, gasping slightly. Gaara gasped and moaned, arching up. He managed to keep his eyes open, watching as the hands skittered down to the waist band of his trousers.

He looked up at Gaara with questioning eyes. It took the Kazakage a moment to realise Neji was asking if he could totally strip him. He nodded, shakily. The trousers went as quickly as the robe had, and equally as smoothly. He would need to find out how he did that. Neji sat back on his knees, eyes memorizing his body the way his tongue had his mouth earlier.

Gaara suddenly found himself overcome with embarrassment. No one had ever seen him naked before. He turned his head away, looking towards the head of the bed as the blush crept up his cheeks. He felt one of the hands he loved so much slide under his cheek and turn his head back to face Neji. "Are you embarrassed?" He asked, so softly he could have been talking to himself.

"Clearly." He mumbled defensively as he averted his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at the gorgeous creature sitting on him. How could he? Why was Neji even with him?

"Don't be." Gaara looked up in surprise. It was such a firm command. Gaara wasn't used to people ordering him about. It was slightly arousing for him to hear that, especially when it was coming from Neji. He looked up at the brunette with eyes that practically screamed love. Neji leant down, restarting the abandoned kiss. The love vanished, replaced by pure lust in the touches. Gaara let the sensations wash over him, clutching onto Neji for what felt like his life.

**xoxoxoxox**

Neji groaned, sliding himself inside the younger man. Gaara whimpered in pain, the porcelain perfect arms tightening around his shoulders. Neji was again reminded of how frail the Kazakage truly was. It was expected for him to have a very low pain tolerance considering he almost never experienced physical pain.

Neji froze when he was all the way in, kissing what he could reach from his position. This was only his right shoulder up to the right edge of Gaara's jaw, but it was enough. He felt the pained shudders cease, turning to only minor tremors, and the whimpering became softer as his lips fluttered over the heated skin, soothing him. Eventually, the noises stopped all together, and Gaara loosened his grip slightly. "Okay." Gaara panted, letting Neji move to hover over him. "Move." Neji didn't need telling twice. He slowly drew himself out, sliding back in slowly s before. "Damn it Neji." Gaara panted. "If you're not going to move properly don't bother." Neji gave a breathless laugh, starting to speed up.

"You're rather impatient for a virgin." He panted, angling his thrusts in search for a spot he knew would make his Gaara see stars. He watched his beautiful face highlighted by the flickering candles. He had known they would be a good idea. Candles never failed to get anyone in a romantic mood. He knew he had found it when Gaara's snappish response was cut off by a cry of pleasure. The delicate body arched off the bed and into Neji, who was starting to loose his cool.

"AH!" Gaara was gasping over and over. Neji leant down, kissing at his neck. He used one hand to keep his balance while the other reached down in between them, grasping around the hard flesh before forgotten there. "Neji!" Gaara was practically screaming now.

"Say it!" Neji groaned, slamming into him. He needed to hear it. He had to hear Gaara say it, even if he knew it. Gaara was his. He had to hear Gaara say what he knew.

"Neji! I-" He was cut off by his own scream of pleasure.

"Say it!" Neji repeated louder, starting to loose the carefully built rhythm.

"Neji! I love you!" Gaara screamed out, gripping onto Neji as tight as he could. Neji lost all hope of his stunningly planned out rhythm, thrusting in and out wildly. He couldn't get enough of hearing Gaara say that. It was like a drug to him. The man who had categorically stated that he loved only himself was writhing under him, screaming out a contradiction to his insistences before. Gaara suddenly let out the loudest scream yet, arching to an inhuman angle off the bed. Neji felt the muscles tighten around him as something (and Neji had a fairly good idea what) coated his stomach. The sudden increase in pressure pushed Neji himself over the edge, and he can with one final thrust, burying himself deep into his new lover.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Gaara was exhausted. He couldn't bring himself to do anything other than cling onto Neji as he was pulled up to the head of the bed. He barely even registered the warm covers being pulled over him. The only thing that he managed to focus on was the perfect body sliding up against him and the arms pulling him close to a strong chest. A feeling settled over him, one he hadn't felt for years. The feeling of being totally, and irrefutably safe. It made Gaara feel so warm and happy that he just wanted to stay like that forever. If only he could. He curled close to the man, feeling the strong arms grip tight around him. God was he ever glad Neji's technique needed him to use his arms a lot. Muscled arms were a god send in cuddling. _Told you._

'Oh shut up Shukaku, I can't be bothered to talk right now.' Gaara sighed. 'Just leave me alone.'

_I told you though. I reckon you'll be in season soon._

'What?'

_Nothing, forget it. Just go to sleep._

'Planned to.' Gaara let himself be pulled into the sweet dream world where he could lie with Neji forever.

**xoxoxox**

Neji listened to the breathing calm and deepen as Gaara fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at the shock of red hair, briefly wondering if he had ever attempted to brush that hellhole. He would ask in the morning, and if not he would get at that mess with a brush. He was so glad he finally had finally found relief from the killing need he had had since that first kiss. No more cold showers for him. Tsunade would kill him for doing this, but he didn't care. It felt too right.

The sound of rushing sand caught his attention, and he looked over the edge of the bed to where sand was gathering. Instinctively he pulled the sleeping red head closer. Feet began to form on the ground from sand, quickly spinning up to make legs. Neji watched in shock as a second, sandy coloured Gaara formed. Only it wasn't regular Gaara. It was the Gaara Neji had first met. The psycho from the chunin exams stood before him, arms folded and a huge, slightly creepy grin firmly on his face. Neji clutched Gaara to him, feeling like if he let go he would be taken from him. "Oh quit looking so worried." The sand Gaara snorted, still grinning. "I can't do anything to hurt him."

"Who are you?"

"Shukaku." He grinned, bowing elaborately. "I live in your lovers head." Neji frowned.

"I'll pretend that made sense."

"Good idea. The brat does it all the time." Shukaku smirked. "Anyway, I'm out here to warn you of one, very simple thing. I'm not one to try and stop him making mistakes. If I was he wouldn't have killed half the people he has. But I swear, if you do anything to cause him hurt I will kill you." Neji stiffened at the threat. "No offence or anything, and I know it kind of put a damper on our relationship, but yeah, I will gut you like a fish." Shukaku grinned at him.

It was creeping him out seeing him grin like that. He was used to small smiles or smirks from Gaara, not full blown psycho grins. There was another rush of sand, and Shukaku was gone. Neji looked down at the mess of red hair again. He could be fairly certain he wouldn't hurt Gaara. He loved him too much.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for no update yesterday! But I spent like the enitre day in the garden! We have shitloads of bamboo in our garden, and it was seriously out of control, so I was having fun with giant scissors and chopping them down while my brother burnt it. It was well funny, cause it kept making little bangs, and every time it did my sister would squeak! Anyhow, by the time I got in I was totally knackered, so I skived on my update duties and watched Blackadder all night. Karma bitchslapped me for not updating though. I am so stiff!**

**A new ItaNaru story is in progress right now, so I expect you all to take a shifty at it when I put it up!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara shifted around in the warm embrace, hmming slightly in contentment. He liked this. He was tempted to just go back to sleep, but the feeling of lips pressing on the top of his head made him blearily open his eyes and look up. Pale lavender eyes looked softly down at him, lovingly studying his face.

Gaara felt his heart start to race at the look. He'd never had anyone look at him like that before. Neji was looking at him like he was the only thing in the world, like he was the only thing he ever wanted to see again.

"How're you feeling?" Neji asked, rubbing small circles at the base of his spine. Gaara shifted to get closer, but a sharp pain made him gasp. "I thought so." Neji sighed. Gaara was slightly shocked when Neji pressed his nose into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Gaara asked. He was highly confused.

'Why is he saying sorry? He hasn't done anything.' Gaara frowned.

_Except you._ Shukaku sniggered.

"I knew it would hurt in the morning. I should have warned you." Neji moved his head back, looking at Gaara with concern.

"I'm fine." Gaara assured him, moving a hand up to gently trace over the curse mark standing out on Neji's forehead. He flinched when Gaara ran a hand over it. "Does it hurt?" He asked, mildly alarmed. He hadn't wanted to hurt Neji.

"Not physically." Neji sighed. "I'm merely not used to people touching my forehead."

"Oh…sorry." Gaara wasn't quite sure why he apologised. It just seemed like he should.

"Don't be." Neji leant in, pressing his lips on Gaara's and setting off a huge explosion of sparks through the young Kazakage's body. "I don't mind you touching it."

_Clearly._ Shukaku was hooting with laughter. Gaara mentally bitch slapped him. They lay in silence for a while, Neji switching between stroking Gaara's hair and massaging the base of his spine. Gaara really didn't know how to act in this situation, so just decided to curl into him as best he could.

"Gaara, I've been wondering." Neji said thoughtfully, running his fingers through the red mess on Gaara's head. "Have you ever brushed your hair?"

"I never saw the point." Gaara mumbled sleepily. He was still tired from last night.

"Can I brush it?"

"You can try." Gaara chuckled slightly. "But I really don't think you'll get anywhere." He felt Neji roll over, and whined a little at the loss of contact, but it was back in an instant. He opened his eyes, looking up as Neji began trying to brush his hair. It wasn't working in the slightest.

"Damn it." Neji breathed. "I will do this." Gaara and Shukaku were both snickering at his attempts. "How long has it been since you did this?"

"I never tried."

"No wonder its all one big knot." Neji grumbled.

"You shouldn't bother." Gaara sighed, trying to pull Neji's hand down. He wanted Neji to hold him again. It was a shame he couldn't when they were both at work. Wait…work? "Neji, what time is it?"

"Uh…" Neji rolled over again. "Uh oh."

"What time is it?" He asked again, voice serious.

"10." Gaara shot up, ignoring the stabbing pains in his lower back. He was two hours late!

_Two words brat. Oh. Shit._

'I second that opinion.' Gaara tried to jump up, but Neji grabbed him, pulling him back down. Gaara didn't want to miss work, but he really couldn't say no to the unspoken request.

"I have an idea."

**xoxoxoxox**

Temari picked up the phone, really not wanting to talk to anyone. Gaara was missing, and she was trying to organise a search party. The last thing she needed was this. "Hello?"

"Hi, Temari, it's Neji."

"Oh, hello."

"I'm phoning with an apology."

"For what Neji?"

"For keeping the Kazakage. I'm afraid we had a meeting last night that went on well into the night. Neither of us realised the time until we realised we were late."

"Oh thank god." Temari breathed a sigh of relief, slumping forwards. She had been really worried just then. "Where is he? I need to kick his ass."

"He's just here, but I'm afraid he's a little busy, and he might not be in for the rest of the day. Neither will I." A smirk lit Temari's face. Kankuro, who was sat on the sofa in her office, looked at her with a frown. She held up a hand to keep him quiet as she answered.

"Well I'm sure you two have been having quite the debate all night, a mass debate I dare say, so don't worry about coming in. Just remind Gaara he needs to check in with us should he decide a day off is needed in the future."

"Thank you for being so understanding Temari. I will be sure to pass on the message." The line went dead. Temari put her phone down with a full fledged grin on her face.

"Who was that?"

"That uh, that was Neji." She grinned.

"What did he want?"

"Gaara apparently." She grinned wider, but apparently Kankuro didn't quite get the joke.

"Did you tell him he's gone missing?"

"No, Kankuro, Neji _wanted_ Gaara." She said, speaking slowly.

"And he's missing." Kankuro said, just as slowly. Temari had had enough.

"Damn it Kankuro, did you get the recessive genes or something?!" She growled, slamming her fist down. Kankuro still had a frown on his face. "Neji and Gaara are both missing on the same day! Neji phones up saying he knows where Gaara is and we both know Gaara blatantly likes him!" Kankuro shook his head in confusion. "Gaara got laid you idiot!"

"Oh!" Kankuro rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you bloody say so!" Temari shook her head in disbelief. Had she not already had the tests to prove otherwise, Temari would swear she wasn't related to him.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Neji put the phone down and lay back down next to Gaara. "Did she believe you?" The redhead asked, snuggling into his arms again. Who would have guessed the infamous Gaara of the sand liked to snuggle.

"I think so. She said we didn't need to come in for the rest of the day." He grabbed the brush again, starting to laboriously drag it through the hair. "I swear, I will have this done by the end of the day." He growled, as if his tone could untangle the hair. Gaara clearly didn't care as he just shrugged and nuzzled closer. Neji had always prided himself on having perfect hair. He loved being able to swing it round (**AN: L'Oreal, cause Neji's worth it :P**), and it was a brilliant excuse to get out of something. It was seriously driving him crazy not to be able to properly run his fingers through the fiery locks.

'Well.' He smirked, watching Gaara's eyelids begin to droop. 'At least we have all day.'

* * *

**REVIEW! Or the bamboo man we made yesterday will come and eat you! (He's like a snowman, only thinner and he can't stand up on his own)**


	8. Chapter 8

****

O...M...G...I...Feel...Like...Shit. I know I said bad times were over, but things just seemed to do a wee nose dive today. Collage is great. I'm doing well and have great friends and all, just when I get home it seems the world is designed to piss me off. Mums or dads, it just doesn't work. My mum will not leave me alone about revision, when I clearly can do it. My dad is in HongKong again, but my stepmum is constantly hounding me about how I should get a boyfriend at my age! I was like, shut the fuck up, you have no idea! I mean seriously, how unfair is that?! She won't stop going on about it! And its like, okay, just cause you were a slag at my age and fucked everyboy in your school doesn't mean I want to! I mean, someone back me up here, I'm only 17. Its not like I'm a freak of nature for it!

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

The next month passed far too fast for Gaara's liking. His time was spent between his office and Neji's bedroom. It felt like he had died and gone to heaven each time Neji wrapped a strong arm around his waist and whispered in his ear "Are you ready to go?" The answer was always yes. He just couldn't say no to him when Neji used that voice. Now, they were both stood at the gates, hands entwined with each others, talking softly. "This shouldn't take too long." Neji was saying, making little circles on Gaara's hands with his thumb. "It's just a routine mission."

"I still don't like the idea of you going." Gaara sighed. If it were up to him, Neji probably wouldn't leave the village, but that didn't count. He was still really quite worried.

"It's forecast as being a week." Neji said, puling Gaara to him by his hands. "But I'll ask the Hokage to keep you informed."

"Thank you." Gaara rested his head against Neji's chest. His height was usually a source of embarrassment for him, but he really loved the way Neji could rest his chin on the top of his head. True to his word, Neji had managed to untangle his hair, but Gaara could bet that by the time he came back the red locks would look like hell again. Gaara clung on with his hands, not wanting Neji to leave. He was desperate for him to stay. He didn't want the tightness to come back to his heart. Neji pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"It's only a week love." He murmured. "And the minute we get back you and I will not leave my room for at least a day."

"De ja vu." Gaara smirked, looking up at him. "Be careful." His voice had dropped to a low, worried murmur.

"I will." Neji smirked, leaning down and pressing his lips on Gaaras.

"Once you're done molesting my brother." Kankuro laughed. "We would like to go." Neji broke the kiss, glaring round. He was ridiculously possessive over Gaara, and would turn on anyone that interrupted them. Gaara liked that. He liked someone who wanted him that much. He liked someone that wouldn't let him go when told. Neji had been known to nearly attack others because they were getting to friendly with Gaara for his liking. It had been one of the funniest moments Gaara had ever witnessed.

After a few more goodbyes, Neji turned, following the others out of the gates. Gaara watched him go, wanting more than anything to use his sand to grab Neji and pull him right back to his arms. Sadly, that was the kind of thing that he couldn't do. A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at Temari.

"He'll be back soon." She assured him with a smile.

"I hope so." Gaara sighed.

**xoxoxox**

Neji watched the seconds tick by, wondering if the clock was broken. He had finished the mission early, but sadly for him his uncle had decided a meeting would be necessary. Neji sighed. He had hoped to put this off for a while yet. Sadly, Hinata had let slip about him and Gaara, so he had been mercilessly hauled up in front of Hiashi.

Hinata, to her credit, had already threatened her father, a lot. She knew how much Neji already cared for the young Kazakage, and had taken it upon herself to make amends for letting slip by getting into the Hyuuga equivalent of a shouting match with her father. He could hear the snappish comments from where he was. "I am in control of this household Hinata, you will not tell me what to do or-"

"I swear father, if you even think about trying to ruin this for him I will refuse to marry." Neji smirked, picturing the look that had brought to Hiashi's face. Hinata was the heir to the Hyuuga family, and as such the responsibility for making future heirs fell to her.

"Daughter, you know I have never intentionally ruined anything for neither you, nor your cousin, nor your sister."

"No, just a few conveniently placed comments used to terrify anyone you didn't approve of." Neji was shocked by the amount of venom in her voice. That didn't sound like Hinata at all.

"I will not be questioned by you!"

"Oh I think you will." Hinata sounded so evil. Neji stood, creeping closer and activating his byakugan. Hinata was stood in the centre of the room, not even a pretence at being respectful in her stance. Hiashi was staring open mouthed at his daughter, like he couldn't quite believe what was happening. "Father, I am warning you now, as future head of this clan, any interference in Neji and Gaara's affairs will not be left alone. While I can take no action through the clan I have other methods, none of which you will like. I advise you to heed my warning, and call Neji in before he just leaves for Suna." Neji quickly hurried back to his seat as Hiashi walked to the door, still stunned. He got the byakugan down just in time.

"Neji, come in." Hiashi ordered, apparently recovered from the shock of how rude she had been. Neji obeyed silently. Hinata had moved from the centre of the room and Neji walked to kneel in her vacated spot. He didn't want to do anything to antagonise his uncle, despite the grim warning from Hinata. "Do you know why you have been called here Neji?"

"I have a vague inkling." Neji muttered. It was loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to be seen as being spoken aloud.

"I wish to discuss a relationship I am told you have recently begun."

"I don't think nearly three months counts as recently." He pointed out, sitting up.

"The length of time is not an issue. The issue is the identity of your new partner." Neji heard Hinata stiffed behind him. "I confess, I was mildly shocked upon discovering quite who you chose."

"I trust there is no problem?" Neji was undeniably nervous. Even if he heard Hinatas threats, he still had been through this too many times before to take this lightly. This was when he most realised if his uncle approved or not.

"None at all, I was just mildly shocked that you had such a great effect on Sabaku no Gaara." Neji felt his heart drop. Sure, he hadn't outwardly said anything, but he knew that to mean his uncle wasn't sure about this. That in turn meant he would try and scare Gaara away. "I wish to meet him."

'No.' Neji breathed. 'No, I can't let him hurt Gaara. I won't let him scare Gaara away.'

"He is the Kazakage uncle; I doubt he would have time to visit Konoha."

"Which is why I intend to go to him." Hiashi's face was blank as he waited for Neji to force out words. Neji was stuck. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't say no, but then how could he say yes? Hiashi stood from his chair. "I intend to leave as soon as possible. That means we will be leaving when you are ready to return."

"I was going to leave straight after this." Neji tried, hoping he could get out of it.

"Then we will not have to wait." Neji watched Hiashi leave, feeling utterly helpless. He just hoped Gaara was up to the challenge.

* * *

**REVIEW! And I want ideas on how Gaara can totally pwn Hiashi!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am sooooo sorry guys! I had essays and birthdays and various other shit to deal with, all of which kept me from updating for my beloved readers! On the plus side, my mate that twigged about my crush said she thinks theres something more on both sides! I might have a chance! *Does victory dance* I can't remember if I said this already, but a new ItaNaru fic will soon be appearing from me. Check it out when I put it up.**

**Sorry again!**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara frowned down at the letter, trying to understand the hasty scrawl that usually was as neat as the pen mans hair.

_**Gaara, not much time to explain, but my uncle wishes to meet you. Please don't come and meet us. Neji.**_

Gaara put the letter down, pondering. He had heard the horror stories about Hiashi Hyuuga courtesy of Naruto, who had decided it would be an idea to warn him. 'Shukaku, I am about to say something we both know I will never say to you again.'

_Go for it._

'I need your help.' He could almost see the grin on the demons face.

_Oh, so the great Kazakage needs the help of stupid old Shukaku then?_

'Yes, and well done on insulting yourself.'

_What? Ah shit._ Gaara smirked, but carried on anyway.

'What am I to do about Hiashi?'

_Creep him the fuck out._

'What?'

_Listen brat._ Shukaku clearly already had a plan for this._ You have Neji right, and we're both agreed he aint goin nowhere._

'Agreed.'

Well, I think its time we showed him what all the fuss was about. Gaara waited, wanting to know the rest of the plan. The smirk widened as Shukaku whispered his plan. This was going to be fun.

**oxoxoxo**

Neji breathed a silent sigh of relief on seeing Gaara was no where in sight. But Kankuro was there. He instantly knew something was up. That smirk and the lack of either a large white dog or a dog nin trying to eat his face off told him enough. They were planning something. "Neji!" Kankuro called, beckoning him over.

"Excuse me a second Uncle." Neji said, hurrying away before the man could protests. He reached Kankuro with a wary look in his eyes.

"We got your letter." He smirked.

"So Gaara isn't coming?" Neji felt slightly disappointed at that thought. He knew Gaara to be stubborn, so he had expected him to ignore Neji's wishes.

"Oh he's coming." Kankuro smirked. "But I get to fuck with Hiashi's head first."

"What?"

"And so." Kankuro said, in a louder voice. "He freaking crushed him!" He sounded appalled. Neji frowned, glancing behind him. Hiashi was in earshot. Ah. Neji sighed, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Fuck knows. Wrong side of the bed I suppose. Advisors are thin on the ground now." Kankuro laughed bitterly. He looked up, smiling over Neji's shoulder. "Mr Hyuuga I presume?" He smiled, holding out a hand.

"Yes, I can assume you are Kankuro?"

"That's right. Good journey?"

"It was passable." Hiashi sounded slightly worried, even now. "I trust the Kazakage is well?"

"Uh," Kankuro grinned sheepishly. "For him, he's fine."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he uh, he's being a little stressy today. But Neji's back, so he should calm down."

"What do you mean 'a little stressy'?"

"He…well, now, don't be worried about this, but sometimes he gets really angry and kind of lets Shukaku have a go." Neji nearly laughed at his uncles face. Neji then noticed sand gathering behind Hiashi. Gaara materialised behind him, a smirk set on his porcelain face. How the hell that man was so pale when he lived in a desert Neji would never know.

"Good afternoon." Gaara said, clearly fighting to school his face into a blank mask. Hiashi visibly jumped, turning fast. "Did I startle you?"

"Of course not Kazakage." Haishi said, quickly covering himself.

"Good. I wouldn't want to do that now."

"You scared the fuck out of me." Kankuro snapped, glaring at his brother, though Neji could tell it was just an act.

"Well that's something." Gaara smirked. He walked past Hiashi to Neji, giving him a look that clearly said 'act normal'. He obeyed, pulled the redhead to him and hugged him close.

"I hope you know what you're doing." He murmured in Gaara's ear before releasing him.

**xoxoxox**

Gaara smirked. Oh he knew what he was doing. Family bonding was always fun. An obnoxious brother and a psychotic sister had never been more useful to him. He gave Kankuro a small nod, and he literally vanished into thin air, leaving behind only a small cloud of dust. While Gaara could travel with his sand, and Temari used her fan, Kankuro's method of travel was a mystery even to his siblings. Gaara contented he just ran really really fast. But Temari was convinced he could turn invisible. Either way, just like his siblings, he had a habit of disappearing into thin air. "Where did your brother go?" Hiashi asked. Gaara forced back the fresh smirk that begged to be let out. He was making this too easy.

"He had some business to attend to." Gaara turned with the extremely creepy stare that had removed so many of his previous ambassadors. Hiashi visibly tensed under his gaze.

"What business?"

"I doubt you would wish to know." The meaning behind that was huge. In actual fact, Kankuro had just gone to pick up Toshio, but it didn't hurt to make it sound dark. They stayed silent for a long while, Gaara staring down the man. He was not going to loose this. It didn't take long for Gaara to freak Hiashi out enough that he looked away.

"Apologies Kazakage, it had been a long journey, and I wish to rest somewhat."

"Of course." Gaara smirked. "When you are rested, you must come for dinner though."

"Of course." Hiashi mimicked, hurrying off. Gaara turned to Neji with a smirk…only to find him totally frozen.

"Neji?" The man was silent for a long while. Gaara was just about to consider calling Temari when he was suddenly pulled into another embrace.

"You are a psychotic moron." Neji murmured against his ear. "Taking on Hiashi like that is usually a death wish." He squeezed tighter. "Don't do stupid stuff like that again."

"We still have to have dinner with him Neji." Gaara reminded him.

"I was hoping to avoid that." Neji mumbled Gaara stepped back, resting a hand on Neji's cheek.

"Don't worry " Gaara smiled slightly. "This is fun." Neji blinked in confusion as Gaara turned, walking away.

* * *

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya, not long winded apologies for missing a day, only the fact my dad is still in Hong Kong and I'm getting pretty fucked off with it now. Not in the best of moods, as the guy I like, despite the sign i saw, said to my friend that he 'didn't like anyone' at the moment. Yeah, bad day, but good news my mate is okay after an op.**

**Lil bit of clarification on this one. In the first bit, _italics_ mean what Hiashi is saying in Kage speak, and** bold **is what Gaara is saying in Kage speak. Oh, and I liked the names=insults thing.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Neji had a death grip on the fork he held, watching the two men talk. Dure, they _sounded_ pleasant, but when you spend almost all your life around big families, you develop a second tongue that Neji liked to call 'Kage Tongue'. "So, Gaara, it must be quite stressful running Suna."

'_So, wankstain, do you have any time for my nephew?_'

"Of course Hiashi, as I'm sure running a large clan has been, and still is."

'**Like hell you ever gave him the time asshole.**' Neji could see the look on his uncles face at being responded to in Kage Tongue. Neji had never dated politicians before.

"I must say, I was surprised on finding out that you and Neji were a couple."

_'I don't like you two together_.'

"Why is that Hiashi?"

'**Give me a reason why we shouldn't be dickhead**.'

"You two are not the most likely of couples are you?"

'_I want grandkids damn it! Quit making him gay!_'

"Well we are happy. Provided the feelings between us a mutual." Neji reached out, grabbing Gaara's hand encouragingly. "I don't see the problem with likeliness."

'**He's gay. Live with it. And I'm not letting go any time soon.**'

"I never said there was a problem. I was merely saying some people may find this unsavoury."

'_There is a HUGE problem. Just let him give me a goddamn grandchild!_'

"If I am honest Hiashi, I have never been one to care for what others think."

'**If I'm honest fuckface, I don't give a shit what you think. Neji is mine.**'

"Does Neji feel the same?"

'_Bet he doesn't…please say he doesn't._'

"Ask him."

'**He's not leaving any time soon either, ask him.**'

"Neji?"

'_Agree with me or die._'

"I personally agree with Gaara. It doesn't matter what others think."

"You see."

'**Eat that!**'

"Hn."

'_Oh fucking hell._'

**xoxoxoxox**

At great length Hiashi went back to Konoha. Neji was so relieved that he pulled Gaara straight into the bedroom to make good on the 24 hour romp promise from before he left. Neji was currently involved in one of the most boring meetings he had ever been in. How the hell Gaara put up with his every fucking day he would never know. The elders were whining at the gorgeous redhead about children. They wanted him to make heirs, but Gaara was quite clearly stating he wasn't in a position to have any right then.

Neji smirked as he spoke, knowing the old fools didn't know about their relationship yet. He began wondering why Gaara didn't just tell them he was gay. It would make life a lot easier on them both. Unless…no. No he was just being paranoid. For a second there he had been worried Gaara was ashamed. He quite clearly wasn't, as he didn't care about Neji kissing him in public. He watched the redhead dismiss the elders easily, a smirk creasing his porcelain skin. Neji frowned. Gaara looked at him with a small smile, but his face fell when he saw the frown. "What's wrong?" Neji considered how to answer. He could tell him, but would he like the answer?

"Why did you not tell them?"

"Tell them what?" Gaara looked so innocently confused as he stood there that, had Neji not been worried, he would have dove on him and taken the redhead right there in his office.

"About us." Neji stood, easily topping Gaara in height. Gaara frowned slightly, retaining his angelic look of bewilderment. "Why did you not tell them?"

"I thought they would cause more trouble at the prospect of me never reproducing rather than the promise of me maybe reproducing." He still looked so angelically confused Neji couldn't help but soften. "Why?"

"No reason." Neji sighed, sliding his hands under his arms to rest on his hips. Gaara let his hands drift up to Neji's shoulders, tilting his head. He looked like a puppy. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, voice growing husky at the mere thought of home. Sure, they had been together for nearly six months now, but none of the passion had been lost. Gaara flushed adorably, and Neji smirked.

"Yes." He mumbled, leaning forwards. The note of unhappiness in his voice made Neji frown again.

"What?" He asked, moving his hands up and down his sides.

"Nothing." Gaara sighed. "We should go." He tried to walk off, but Neji gently pulled him back.

"Tell me." He said softly, resting his chin on the top of Gaara's head. Gaara tucked his head neatly under, resting his cheek against Neji's chest.

"You're leaving soon." Neji stiffened. He had almost forgotten about that.

"Oh." Neji scooped the redhead up without warning, making him gasp in surprise.

"Neji! What are you doing?!" He yelped as Neji began carrying him out.

"Making sure I give you enough to think about before I leave."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I am soooooooooo so sorry for the update lack, but I haven't had the best week. In fact, I was totally fucking wasted Friday/Saturday, and spent all my time recovering and doing h/w on Sunday. Monday was my brothers birthday, and I have a sucky cold :(**

**So yeah, sorry loves. As pennace, I am giving you two chapters :) This one and the next one are where we really get into it.**

**Also, I got told by the Poet Lauret that my poem I did in this workshop he ran was 'full of raw emotion' and just generally brilliant :D**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara was sat in his office, sulking. From the second he woke up in an empty bed and stepped on an upturned plug, he had known today would be a bad day. After a disastrous shower and a hectic attempt to get to work, he had finally got into his office. _Uh, brat…_

'What Shukaku?' He sighed. He really didn't want this today.

_Do you remember our conversation back in chapter 4?_

'Chapter what?'

_Never mind, but do you remember us talking about mates and babies and stuff?_

'Yes, why?'

_Well…_

'Shukaku.' He thought warningly.

_Congratulations!_ Gaara nearly fainted.

'Explain this to me right now.' He growled.

_Uh, you're pregnant, with Neji's kid._

'Impossible.' Gaara shook his head. 'I'm male.'

_And possessed by a demon. I swear to you its true. You're going to have a baby._

'Liar.'

_I'm not lying! Look, it basically goes like this. If a demon vessel, any demon vessel, becomes submissive and lets a dominant male mate with them, _Gaara could feel his face heat up at this description. _It's possible to get pregnant because it works that way for demons too._

'Shukaku, if you're lying...' Gaara threatened.

_It's the truth! You're only a week gone, but pretty soon you'll start to show. _Gaara shook his head, in total shock. He was left no time to recover though. His office door opened, and Temari came hurrying in.

"Gaara, I have some bad news." Apparently she didn't notice Gaara's distress. "It's about Neji." Gaara looked up in worry.

"Is he alright?" He asked, voice serious.

"He's fine, just the mission will take a little longer than expected."

"How long?" Gaara felt his heart sinking. He had wanted Neji to come back.

"About three months." Temari said quietly. Gaara just nodded. A thought had suddenly struck him about this. What if Neji didn't want the kid? What if he didn't love Gaara? He hadn't actually told Gaara he loved him yet. So what if he hadn't wanted anything so serious? Maybe…maybe Neji would tell him to get rid of the kid?! He couldn't do that! Temari had left the room now, but Gaara was panicking slightly.

_Brat, calm down alright! I'm fairly sure he's not going to say anything like that._

'How do you know?!' Gaara was close to hyperventilating now. If Neji came back and found out what a freak he truly way, he would hate him! Gaara couldn't let that happen! Never! He grabbed a sheet of paper, pulling it towards him and ignoring assurances from Shukaku that Neji would never leave him. 'I need to have this child away from the village, in secret.' He decided.

_Don't be stupid. You can't handle a kid on your own._

'I'll bring it back eventually. I'll just claim that its mother died in childbirth and entrusted it to me.'

_Yeah, cause Neji would buy that._ Gaara shook his head.

'What choice do I have?'

_Brat, seriously, Neji is your mate. He would never leave you._ Gaara didn't answer, just bit back tears. He didn't want to give Neji a reason to leave him.

**xoxoxoxox**

Neji smiled at the approaching gates. He couldn't wait to see Gaara again. He had missed him so much over the past three months, and was now absolutely desperate to get home. He no longer saw Konoha as his home. The only home he saw was with Gaara. He frowned at the gates when he saw them approaching. No Gaara. He was probably bogged down with work…but why would Temari be there if there was too much work? Temari was stood at the gates, looking worried. He smiled, but received no smile in return. This looked bad. Had something happened to Gaara? He hurried his pace, coming to a stop beside her. "Where's Gaara?"

"In his office." She looked really concerned. "He hasn't been out for ages."

"What do you mean?" Temari shook her head.

"He's been acting weird for about three months now. He won't talk to anyone, and he's hardly been home. In fact, when he heard you were coming he refused to come out. He's been in there for like, a week."

"Why?" Neji felt insulted. Gaara had locked himself up. Why would he do that? Unless he was ill…that might be it, but he really couldn't tell.

"I came down here because I thought you might be able to talk some sense into him." Neji nodded.

"Show me."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

****

Second of the promised apology chapters! Have fun!

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara didn't look up from his work as the door opened. _Brat, heads up, it's the father._

'Shut up Shukaku.' He growled, still not looking up. If he needed someone to tell him that he would have asked. He would know Neji's chakra anywhere.

_Come on, please just talk to him._

'I said be quiet.'

"Gaara?" Neji asked, sounding worried.

"Yes?" Gaara asked, finally looking up. Temari and Kankuro were stood in the doorway, but Neji was in front of the large desk, watching him with worry.

"What's wrong with you? You're refusing to speak to anyone; you haven't been home for days." Neji shook his head. "I'm really worried about you." At any point other than this, Gaara would have been enthralled with that voice, but since he found out he was pregnant, he had decided he couldn't let Neji have that effect on him. Not when this had happened. That was how this whole mess had happened in the first place. He didn't plan on letting it happen again. If he did that, he might let something slip.

_Again with the hiding bull!_ Shukaku yelled. _Just freaking tell him!_

'I don't need your opinion.' Gaara sneered, before turning to Neji.

"I can understand your concern _ambassador_, but I can assure both you and my siblings that I am fine."

"Liar." Kankuro snorted. "Something's wrong, we all know it, just come out with it already."

"Thank you for your highly informed opinion on the matter Kankuro." He replied, voice laced with icy poison. "But as I have said, I am fine. I do not need anyone telling me when I am not so."

"Gaara." Neji's voice had turned serious, and his game face was on. "If you keep being so stubborn, I'm going to have to use the byakugan to check for myself." He growled. Gaara stood, gripping the edge of the desk to keep the wave of dizziness from toppling him. He had been getting dizzy every time he stood up recently. It was seriously hurting his work.

"I will not be threatened Hyuuga!" He growled. "And should you even try to activate your bloodline limit, I will be forced to call ANBU to remove a potential threat." He turned to his siblings. "And I will thank you two for neither prying, nor encouraging prying into my business. I am the Kazakage of Suna! I will not be told what to do by-" He stopped, the dizziness he had felt before coming back with full force along with a wave of sickness. He gripped the table as tight as he could with one hand, wrapping the other arm around his slightly swollen stomach.

_Night night._ Shukaku laughed, as Gaara's grip on the table failed. He slid forwards, head smacking into the table edge before he slid to the floor.

"Gaara!" He heard his sisters shout of panic. As his head hit the carpeted floor, Gaara lost any shred of consciousness he held. Blackness surrounded him, and he passed out.

**xoxoxoxox**

Neji ran forwards to the motionless figure on the floor. "Call the medics!" He called to the others, gathering Gaara in his arms. His head was bleeding where it had hit the desk, and now Neji got a good look, his stomach, once perfectly flat from his shinobi training, was now enlarged. Neji quickly carried him to the low sofa, laying him gently down as Temari hurried over. Kankuro had obviously gone for a medic.

"What happened to him?" Temari asked, voice shaking as she gently pressed her sleeve to the large gash on his forehead in an attempt to stem the flow of blood.

"I don't know, but look." Neji reached a hand out, smoothing the Kage robe over the bump. "He was holding his stomach right before he fell." Neji's stomach was writhing with worry as he looked down at the redhead. He had been sick with worry about his love even before this, but now he felt like he wanted to hurl. His hand rested on the lump as he looked into the pained face. Kankuro came rushing back in, followed by Sakura. He had to admire the way she literally shoved them all out the way to get to Gaara. She paused for a moment, glaring at the sand that flared in defence. Apparently her glare could scare even inanimate objects, and the sand suddenly dropped, allowing her access to him.

"Tell me what happened." She ordered, starting to pump chakra to her hands so she could heal the cut.

"He's been acting weird for about three months now." Temari said, wringing her hands. "But since we heard Neji was coming back he's been refusing to go home. He keeps saying he has too much work, but I know he hasn't, cause I do all his filing. We thought Neji could talk some sense into him, but he just got really angry. He stood up and was yelling at us, but he just stopped and grabbed his stomach. Next thing we knew he had passed out and hit the desk with his head."

"I see."

"Sakura, there's something odd I want you to look at." Neji said, moving to stand beside her. He rested a hand on Gaara's stomach. "He has been very careful about hiding his stomach recently. I want to know why." Sakura moved her hands down to be next to his. There was a tense moment of silence before she snapped her hands back, staring at the stomach in shock.

"Oh my god." She breathed.

"What? What is it?" Neji asked, suddenly hugely worried. He knew that wasn't normal.

"He…oh this is too weird." She shook her head. "How long has he been acting like this?"

"Why?" Kankuro asked. Even he sounded worried.

"Please, I need to know."

"About three months." Temari said. She looked absolutely terrified. "Sakura, what is going on?"

"Neji, byakugan, now." Sakura said, ignoring the question. Neji obeyed, looking at her for further instructions. "Focus on his stomach, about here." She pointed with her hand, showing where to look. "And go right down to chakra."

"Why?"

"Did I say question me? No, I said do it." Sakura snapped. Neji obeyed, looking close and frowning. Gaara's chakra system came into view, blue like veins slithering through his entire body. Yellow wound around the blue, showing where Shukaku and Gaara were joined, but there was something else. Just by Sakura's hand, Neji could see another little ball of chakra. It was spinning very fast, like a little rasengan. "Can you see that too?" Sakura asked.

"What is that?" Neji frowned, reaching out.

"That is what a baby's chakra looks like in the womb." Temari and Kankuro seemed to have twigged as well, cause there was a thud. Neji took his byakugan off, looking to where Kankuro had backed into a wall.

"Not another one." He breathed. Neji smirked. Kankuro hated kids. He didn't mind his nephew of course, but that was because he was quite.

"So…wait, someone explain this to me." Temari said, shaking her head. "How is this possible? Gaara is a guy."

"I have no idea. It could be the Shukaku I suppose." Sakura mused, looking at the face. He looked like he was in a lot of pain, even though he was unconscious. "How the hell did he think he was going to hide it?"

"I have no idea." Neji murmured, but then Temari let out a squeak.

"He was going on a mission!"

"What?"

"A mission! In a few months he was going to leave on some huge mission that would take ages, and he was going to leave me I charge! He was going to do it all on his own!"

"Idiot." Sakura growled. "He's meant to be a kage! They should be smart!"

"He's not going anywhere." Neji hissed. If he had first known about this, Neji wouldn't have gone back to Konoha at all!

"You think any of us feel different?" Temari snapped. "Jeeze, does he even know how much it would hurt?"

"I think he was counting on Shukaku for help." Sakura mused. "I doubt he could of done a thing to help him though." Sakura stood, brushing her knees off. "He needs to be taken to the hospital."

"He'll freak out you realise? He hates hospitals." Neji warned.

"It's for his own good. I'll explain everything to him when he wakes up."

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh so sorry for the update count of nil. My week hasn't been the best, once again. _Now this bit is important, so you need to read it_:**

**This is as much as I wrote for the story. I didn't include anything about the baby other than it was there. Now, answer me this is any reviews. Do you want me to carry this on and do bits about their life? Let me know so I can get working on it.**

**Peace out.**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara groaned, shifting as he began to wake up. His head hurt like hell. _Welcome back brat._

'What happened?'

_You fainted like a little girl_. Shukaku laughed.

'Where am I?'

_That Haruno chick decided to send you to the hospital cause they found out about the bratling growing in you._

'What?!' Gaara shot up, eyes snapping open and looking round. He was, indeed in a hospital room, the sterile whiteness glaring on his eyes.

"You're awake." A voice observed. He looked to the side, seeing Neji sitting in a chair. Everything about him told Gaara he was angry. His expression of distinct unimpressedness, his stiff posture and his cold voice; they all screamed of Neji being furious with him.

'Does he know as well?'

_Yeah. And he's put a halt on your plans to have the bratling in secret._

"Are you talking to Shukaku again?" Neji asked loftily. Gaara jumped and looked round guiltily. "Because if you are, ask him if he knows why the man that supposedly loves me has been lying to me and has neglected to tell me about my own child." Gaara swallowed hard, trying to formulate an explanation. There was only one thing his mind allowed him to do. It was his fail safe for all situations. He returned to his diplomatic, Kage voice.

"I am deeply sorry for all the distress I have caused." He said, voice shaking slightly. Gaara looked at his hands, which were balled into fists. He felt so stupid. Idiot. "I didn't mean to create any-" He was cut off when Neji grabbed his chin, forcing him to look round into angry white eyes.

"Gaara, you will explain to me how the hell you got it into your head that you could hide this? How you could think I wouldn't notice that you were pregnant? With my child!"

"I…I just didn't want to hurt you." Gaara felt just like a little child again. "I…I thought you might-"  
"I might what? Leave you? Make you get rid of it?"

"Yes." Gaara didn't want to look into those eyes, but he had no choice. Neji had a grip on his chin so tight the Kazakage was positive it would leave marks. Anyone else doing that would be dead within the second, but Gaara couldn't bring himself to hurt Neji. Not at all.

"When have I ever given you reason to have so little faith in me? When have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?" Neji hissed, moving his face close. "Just how did you plan on hiding this?"

"I was going to go away on a mission." Gaara felt like he was going to cry. He shouldn't cry. He was the Kazakage. Damn, hormones were a bitch. "And I was going to bring it back and say I found it."

"How the hell did you think I wouldn't notice a child with byakugan? I'm a Hyuuga damn it!"

"I'm sorry." Gaara breathed. "I just…" He trailed off. He wouldn't admit he had been scared. He hadn't just been scared, he had been terrified that he would loose Neji. Tears finally managed to force their way out, a single one sliding down the pale cheek, stopped only by Neji's fingers still clasped on his chin. Neji sighed, leaning down and pressing his lips on Gaara's. Gaara felt the tingles spark through him, and he reached up to grab his shoulders, but Neji moved away.

"Gaara." Neji brushed some of his hair from his face. "Remember this. I love you. And I always will." Gaara felt his breath catch in his chest at Neji's confession. It felt amazing to hear him say that. "I'm never going to leave you, or my child. Please don't lie to me again."

"I won't." Gaara agreed.

"Good." Neji sat on the bed next to him. Gaara nuzzled his face into Neji's shoulder, feeling the arm he had missed wrap around him. "You still have to explain to Temari and Kankuro." Gaara sat up, looking at the door in terror.

"They're going to kill me aren't they?" He sighed.

"Probably, yes."

**xoxoxoxox**

Neji sat with Gaara in his arms, listening to the rant. Temari was pacing up and down, shouting at the redhead for everything from not trusting Neji to being a general idiot. Kankuro was sat in the chair Neji had been in before Gaara woke, and Sakura was by the door. He was surprised how calmly Gaara was dealing with this, but Neji had a sneaking suspicion that it was only his arms around the teens waist that were keeping him from running away. Finally, Temari turned to face him, a glare firmly in place. "Do you have any idea how stupid you were acting?!"

"The past half hour has given me a fairly accurate idea." Gaara said in a monotone. Neji smirked, tightening his hold briefly.

"It's inconceivable that you could even consider running off like that! I swear to god, you're lucky I haven't hit you yet."

"The verbal bitchslap was quite enough for any one man to endure thank you." Gaara was still in his monotone. Kankuro and Sakura burst out laughing at his comment, but Kankuro suddenly stopped.

"Wait…does this make Gaara a teenage mom?" Even Neji laughed at this. Gaara was clearly trying to glare a hole in his brothers head.

"Aw! That's so cute! My brother got knocked up!" Temari cooed.

"I did not get knocked up." Gaara snapped.

"Care to give the definition of being knocked up Gaara?" Neji smirked.

"Shut up." Neji laughed, resting his chin on Gaara's shoulder.

"Its okay love." He said softly. It was a relief to have everything back to being…relatively normal. He let his mind wander to the child growing in Gaara. His child. He had never expected to have children. It felt nice, knowing he had a chance to raise his own child, and give it the childhood he had craved. One where his child wouldn't have to worry. Where it would be able to smile. Where it could laugh. Where it could be just that, a child. Neji knew he and Gaara had both been robbed of that opportunity, but they had been granted a chance to give that gift to someone else. He absently trailed a hand over Gaara's stomach. He would make as much as he could of that chance.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BAAAAAACK! Did you guys miss me? Well, we're getting back into it now, and I want to include Toshio a lot more, cause he's sweet : ) I want to thank Aria-kun for getting me back into this and helping my over my writers block:D Also, for the reviews that dropped hints to make me carry on :D**

**Anyway, in this we see the return of Kage speak and we see Shukaku messing with people:D What fun I hear you cry!**

**Peace out,**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara sat back in his chair, listening to the elders rant about how irresponsible he was, and how he should have considered every possibility when he began this relationship with Neji. He was a little annoyed that they were telling him off for something that no one could have predicted, but he knew he had to keep calm if he didn't want Neji thrown out for knocking him up. "So what are you going to tell the public?" One elder demanded.

"I was going to tell them that through the Shukaku I am going to have a child. It would be good for them to assume that the child is solely of of Sunaen origin."

"Kazakage, I trust you mean that you will not be getting rid of this child?" Another elder sighed.

"No." Gaara snapped. No way in hell was he was getting rid of his baby. "No, if you don't mind I have many other things I have to organise with regards to this development." He waved them out, watching the group leave with a sigh. Almost the second they were gone, Kankuro appeared. "Hay." He grinned, jumping onto the sofa. "How'd it go?"

"Awful, if you must know." Gaara sighed. "They are furious with me for getting pregnant, despite it being supposedly impossible."

"Nice. Whens Neji going to bring Hiashi back?"

"When he can convince him to come without knowing. I think it would be wise for me to explain the situation in person rather than just let Neji tell Hiashi Shukaku 'messed with my insides and now Gaara is pregnant because I didn't use a condom'." Kankuro burst out laughing.

"Did not need to know that!" He snorted. "Toshio's suspicious."

"I know he is. He's already asked me what's going on."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"What can I tell him? He won't understand."

"He's a lot smarter than you give him credit for. Just tell him what you told the elders. He'll work it out eventually." Kankuro shrugged. "So how're you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Oh that is such a lie!" Kankuro laughed. "The stomach aches are back huh?" Gaara sighed and nodded. He had been getting awful stomach aches for about three weeks now. Sakura and Shukaku both insisted that this was perfectly normal, and it was just his body adjusting to the strain of having a baby, but damn it his body had had six months to adjust to the baby! "Any cravings?"

"Aside from the cookie one?"

"Yeah." Kankuro grinned, clearly remembering the incident with the cookies. They had to be orange and chocolate chip cookies, but they had only found chocolate chip ones, so Gaara had flung cookies at the group for a full hour until Neji had managed to calm him down.

"No, none."

"Oh thank god! I was afraid you'd get a weird one like Temari's pickles and chocolate."

"Urg, I would never want anything like that." Gaara shuddered. Kankuro grinned at him. "Now what do you really want?" He asked, smirked. Kankuro blushed, telling him that Kankuro did in fact have an ulterior motive.

"I think you should take a break soon."

"What?"

"This is messing with your body already. I think you need to take a break, just for the last couple of months."

"I'm fine." Gaara dismissed, going back to work.

"Try telling Neji that. I already spoke with him, and unless you take time off yourself I'm talking to Sakura." Gaara looked up through narrowed eyes.

"You wouldn't dare. You're more scared of her than I am."

"True, but I'll brave the dragon if it means you stay healthy." He threatened. Gaara sighed, leaning back and hugging his stomach in his new habit. He didn't know why, he had just started hugging his stomach because it felt reassuring. "This is the only thing I'm gonna do to show brotherly concern Gaara, make the most of it."

"So...you show your brotherly concern by ratting me out to Miss Haruno?"

"Yeah, cause she's the only one you're scared of in the whole village." Kankuro shrugged. Gaara let out a sigh.

"Fine, I will organise to spend the last two weeks out of office."

"Do part time for two weeks before that and we have a deal." Gaara nodded.

"Fine. I will talk to the elders tomorrow..._again_."

"Good." Kankuro grinned. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"I'd better not. I have a lot of work to do."

"Alright, just remember to eat at some point."

"I will." Gaara watched him go before he looked back down at his work.

_So then brat, looking forwards to Hiashi's arrival?_

'What do you mean?'

_Been keeping an eye out for him ain't I? Just spotted them in the desert._

'Oh...damn. I was hoping I had more time.'

_Not likely. Its down as an emergency so they rushed up. _There was a pause. _Wanna freak em out?_

'How?'

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Neji frowned, spotting a figure made out of sand on one of the dunes. Activating his byakugan, he zoomed in on the figure. It was a kid. A little girl. She waved to him, but then fell into sand again. She reappeared on another sand dune, and Neji got a better look at her. Long dark red hair, white green eyes and an oddly familiar face made him frown. He knew he knew that kid! "Who's that?" Hiashi frowned, also watching her through byakugan. She beckoned to them with a smile, but fell into sand again.

"Should we follow her?" He asked, frowning.

"I suppose. She could be from Suna."

"Why send a child?" Hiashi didn't answer, just followed him up over the sand dune. "Fine, we'll follow the creepy kid we don't know." Neji murmured. They followed her for a while, until Neji sighed. "We're going the wrong way."

"Why would the child lead us wrong?" Hiashi frowned. Neji looked at the girl again, this time spotting something he recognised.

"Because its the Shukaku messing with our heads." Neji sighed. "Shukaku!" He called. The girl grinned, waving again. "Take us to Suna."

"_No!_" The girl laughed, vanishing into sand.

"How did I not see that?" Hiashi sighed.

"Because the Shukaku enjoys playing with peoples heads. I've never known him to make anything easy."

"I see. I have a feeling the demon doesn't like me."

"_You got that right!_" The girl had randomly appeared, then vanished again. What an irritating demon."

**oxoxoxoxoxo**

Gaara looked up when the door opened. A little red headed girl came skipping in. Gaara recognised her instantly. "Shukaku, I wasn't aware you enjoyed dressing as a little girl." He smirked, looking down at the sheet of paper.

"_I think it suits me_." Shukaku grinned, jumping onto the desk. "_Mix of you and Neji, you know? I think this is what your kid'll look like_."

"If its a girl."

"_It is a girl. I can feel it_." Shukaku nodded. "_I led them three miles in the wrong direction._" He laughed.

"Are they on the right course now?"

"_Yeah, they just reached the gates and Hiashi is pissed_."

"I'm not surprised, you did lead him on a wild goose chase.

"_And I refused to lead them back to Suna, so they had to retrace their steps._"

"How very callous of you." Gaara smirked. The door slammed open again, and they both turned, looking round and seeing Neji, plus a handful of other Hyuuga's, stood in the doorway. Hiashi and Neji looked fine, but the others looked ready to just collapse. "Ah, Neji." He smirked. "Did you have a good journey?"

"Ask _her_." Neji grumbled, pointing at Shukaku.

"_I resent that! You didn't have to follow me!_" Gaara smirked, patting Shukaku's head before holding out a hand to Neji. Neji rolled his eyes and walked over, kissing him gently on the lips.

"Hiashi, would you kindly ask your party to leave? I would like to speak with you when it is simply us." Without even looking at them Hiashi waved the group out. Gaara pointed to a seat, which Hiashi sat in. "Shukaku, as I do not believe you will be helpful at all, please return to my head."

"_Fine, fine._" Shukaku grinned. "_But I'm gonna mess up your desk._" The girl collapsed into sand, covering Gaara's desk.

"Damn demon." Gaara sighed.

Neji prepared for the next round of Kage Speark with a wince, holding tight to Gaara's hand. "Now, Hiashi, as I am sure you are aware the Shukaku inhabits my body."

'**Like hell you didn't find every bit of information you could when you realised me and Neji weren't going to break up, dickhead**.'

"It has come to my attention in the past, yes."

'_You're a freak._'

"Well, a unforseen side effect of the Shukaku has been found."

'**You're not going to like this.**'

"Oh really?"

'_Oh crap_.'

"It may be a slightly shock, but Neji and I feel its best to tell you sooner rather than later."

'**You're reeeeeally not going to like this**.'

"I would appreciate you telling me it straight out Kazakage."

'_QUIT STALLING IDIOT!_'

"Hiashi, the Shukaku has enabled me to become pregnant. And I am." Neji rarely heard his uncle drop the ball on Kage speak. In fact, he had no memories of Hiashi making a slip up like this. But his next sentence showed that even the most reserved can be changed.

"What the fuck?" Hiashi breathed. Neji smirked. That was a brilliant reaction from the leader of a famously reserved clan. Gaara stood, revealing his swollen stomach.

"I am 6 months pregnant with Neji's child." He informed the stunned man.

"I...see..." Hiashi managed to say this time.

'_Seriously, what the fuck?_' Hiashi sat back in his seat, apparently considering.

"I would like to lay everything down now, and let you know that Neji and I have made the decision to keep the baby and we also intend to raise it here."

"I see." Hiashi repeated. There was a pause. "I am only hoping you two intend to marry."

'_I'm insisting on something I can understand cause I have no idea what the hell is going on_.'

"We hadn't really considered it." Neji admitted. He hadn't considered it at all. He should have figured Hiashi would want them to 'legitimise' the child. "We intend to discuss it at a later date, once the child is actually born."

"I see." Hiashi pursed his lips, folding his arms. "Well, I am sure we will have more to discuss, but I am rather tired from the journey. Please excuse me."

'_I need a sleep and aspirin._'

"Of course." Gaara let him go. The second he left, Neji pulled the young man round and kissed him. Gaara nestled his forehead into the crook of Neji's neck, hugging tight to the brunette.

"Lets go home." Neji murmured. "You shouldn't be under so much stress." The redhead nodded,complying by making the sand rush up around htem and take them home.

* * *

**REVIEW! And let me know what you want Gaara to pop out! Girl, boy or both!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello :3 Sorry about the no update thing, I thought I did it when I didn't. I dyed my hair while writing this, so if it gets a bit weird, assume I was a little high on the fumes. Not much else to say...wow, thats a first!**

**~x~**

* * *

Gaara looked up when the door slammed open. Sakura came marching in, grumbling. _Uh oh, psycho bitch is on the rampage._ Shukaku murmured. Gaara repressed a smirk, sitting straight and watching Sakura slam a file down on the table.

"Is something the matter Miss Haruno?"

_Aside from the fact you're a schizophrenic nut job with ridiculous hair of course._

'Not helping.'

_Wasn't trying to._

"Your nephew has figured it out!" She screeched. Gaara blinked, then frowned.

"That is impossible Miss Haruno, no one has told him a thing."

"True, but that little git raided your medical file!" She threw the files across the table at him.

"Can you prove it was him?" Gaara asked, picking up the file and flicking through it.

_Nice picture._ Shukaku laughed as they passed the picture of him from his genin registration.

'Yes, one might almost say I look like an obese raccoon.'

_...fuck you._

"I can prove it! By this!" She slammed something else down on the table. Gaara smirked, seeing the little chess piece left there. "He dropped that on the way out, after he blew the lock on the cabinet!"

_Ooo, pyro. I think she's worried someone might out psycho her._

"I will let Temari know, and ask her to check his chess pieces for any sighs of foul play."

"Check that one." Sakura growled. Gaara obeyed. His finger found a hidden button that popped the top off the pawn. Inside was a button marked 'kaboom'.

_I like this kid. Can we swap?_

'If it were possible to pass you on, I would have done so already, now hush.'

"I don't think you quite understand this Gaara, Toshio broke into secure medical files and stole one of the highly classified entries!"

_Well they obviously weren't that secure if an eight year old can get them._

"This is serious! Are you even listening to me?!" She screeched.

"Yes, I am." Gaara sighed. "I can assure you Miss Haruno, I will be taking care of this shortly, but I have a lot of things to deal with before I go on full leave in two days. My nephew breaking into a filing cabinet is not one of my major priorities at this time."

"ARG!" Sakura threw her hands up, storming out.

'I wonder what has her so rattled?' He mused. 'She was more violent than usual.'

_Three letters brat. P.M.T. Which reminds me of a joke. _Gaara internally groaned. This raccoon was infamous for bad jokes. _Why is PMT called PMT?_

'Why?' Gaara sighed.

_Mad cow disease was already taken._ Gaara merely raised an eyebrow at the hysterical demon._ God you really have no sense of humour do you?_ Shukaku snorted after a moment.

'I do when some things funny.' Gaara looked up when someone knocked on his door, knowing it had to be someone he wasn't related to. Sure enough, Shikamaru walked in.

_Ah, the man who is only awake long enough to knock up your sister and complain every now and then._

"I just got attacked by Sakura." He sighed. "How troublesome. She's been more crazy than usual recently."

"I observed that as well." Gaara frowned. "I think this may require a bit of investigation."

"Yeah, I'll let it slip to Tem, she'll get to the bottom of it." He sighed. "Troublesome woman can do that faster than anyone else I know." Shikamaru dug in the bag he held, pulling out a little box. "Temari gave me this because she didn't trust you to eat properly." He smirked, throwing it over. The little box was filled with a vast array of healthy things, all of which made him want to vomit.

"I can't eat today." He sighed, pushing it away.

"Better hide it before she comes marching in then, she'll freak out if she knows you didn't eat it."

_You not hungry then?_ Shukaku frowned.

'No, I feel nauseous at the mere sight of food.' He winced, putting the lid back on.

"Shikamaru, go feed that to my brother or something."

"Will do. If he doesn't eat it, Kiba and Akamaru will. They eat everything." Shikamaru grabbed the box. "See ya." Gaara nodded, sighing as Shikamaru left.

_Are you sure you're okay?_

'Of course I am not okay, but it is nothing to cause alarm. Its just a little-'

"Ah!" Gaara let out a gasp of pain, doubling over. Oh god, that hurt like hell!

'S.!' He called into his head.

_Stay calm brat, I'm checking it._ Shukaku's voice had a note of worry in it, making him sound almost like he cared.

'Hurry...' Gaara whined. It hurt so much. Another spark of pain made him cry out, holding his stomach tighter.

"_Wait here._" Gaara opened watering eyes, seeing Shukaku in his little girl form stood in front of the desk. "_Its coming early._"

"By two weeks?" Gaara gasped. A little hand laid on his shoulder, and green eyes looked at him reassuringly.

"_Don't worry. It'll be fine._" The demon gave a pointy toothed grin. "_As they say on the internet, BRB!_" Shukaku vanished into sand. Gaara was left alone, shaking against the pain and whimpering slightly. The lack of Shukaku in his mind made him feel scarily alone in his pain. He hated this. He hated being alone. He wanted someone here!

* * *

**Review! And we find out next what Gaara has! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello hello hello! Well, this took a while, but I tried:) I want to put in an explanation for Shukaku's little outside trips: as Gaara gets stronger, which he does when he's with Neji (aw), so does Shukaku, but he can only take child form because he's still too weak to do nething else. Now, the idea for the way it works out. I got a nice review from Ookami-Papillon, and she told me about her, and how it linked... and I used that :3 Thank you Ookami-Papillon baby:D**

~x~

* * *

Neji gaped at the little girl in shock. "_Hello?!_" The cross dressing demon child shouted at him, stamping her little feet. "_Find the psycho bitch and help the brat! Your baby is coming you stupid son of a bitch!_" Neji ran forwards, grabbing the girl up in his arms and running out of the house.

"You have an extremely foul mouth for a child."

"_Demon child. I'm over a thousand years old remember._"

"Which is a point." Neji frowned as he leapt through Sakura's window. "Why am I carrying you?"

"_Fatherly instincts already._" Shukaku grinned up at him.

"Sakura!" Neji shouted, ignoring him/her. "Sakura! Its happening!" The door of the bedroom flew open, revealing Sakura.

"One, you are going to die for being in my house without permission! Two, where the hell is he and did you leave him alone?!"

"I didn't leave him alone, Shukaku did!"

"_Oh he's fine._" Shukaku grinned. "_I can still feel him, and he's not dead yet._"

"Where is he you little brat!" Sakura growled.

"_At his office._" Shukaku grinned. "_Grab this ones arm._"

"Why?" Sakura frowned, grabbing Neji's arm. Sand exploded around them, making Sakura scream and Neji tighten his hold on the demon girl. He closed his eyes, internally begging.

'Hang on Gaara.'

**xoxoxoxox**

Gaara forced his eyes to stay open as the pain grew worse. It hurt so much, and he just wanted it to stop! Just to stop! Without Shukaku felt so alone. He never thought he would miss the demon. A rush of sand made him look awkwardly round. Neji, Sakura and Shukaku appeared. Shukaku instantly wriggled free, running over to him. "_Does it hurt?_" He asked, girls face screwed up in worry.

"What...do you think?" Gaara forced out. Neji and Sakura were at his side in a second, Sakura barking orders at the pair. Gaara let them pull him back so he was leaning back in his chair.

"Shukaku, go to the hospital and get into my office. Get my bag and leave a note explaining." Shukaku was gone with another rush of sand. The world was blurring into one huge ball of pain, aside from one face that he was staring at. Neji was knelt beside him, stroking his hair and murmuring in his ear.

"It's going to be fine. I swear." He murmured. Gaara nodded, still forcing his eyes to stay open. He had to keep sight of Neji. He said it would be fine so...so if Neji was here it would be! Gaara reached out, grabbing his hand awkwardly.

"Please...don't leave me." He begged.

"I won't. I never will." He promised. Another rush of sand announced Shukaku's rearrival.

"Did you get it?" Sakura demanded.

"_And more! Look! I found a nurse!_" The stunned nurse blinked around in shock.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, pulling the Kage robe up.

"A." The girl stuttered. "W. is that?" She pointed at Shukaku, who had jumped up onto the desk, watching Gaara with worry.

"Don't ask. Have you ever attended a caesarian before?"

"N., I just started." The girl was stuttering a ridiculous amount, obviously nervous.

"Well congratulations Akane, today is your first c-section. Come here." Gaara tried to keep his eyes open, but it was just so hard. The voices were filling his head, and even the edges of Neji's face were starting to blur. His hand was tight on Neji's as he tried to listen to Sakura's voice.

"Gaara, I am going to put you under general anaesthetic. It will make it easier to bypass the sand shield."

"_No need for anae-whatsit_." Gaara looked round at Shukaku. "_Night night brat._" he smirked, jerking his hand forwards. Gaara gasped, falling unconscious instantly.

**oxoxoxoxo**

Neji gasped when he felt Gaara's hand go limp. "_Knocked out, psycho bitch, off you go._" Sakura nodded.

"What did you do?" Neji demanded, stroking the sweaty forehead. He looked so angelic.

"_Knocked him out. Its like this off switch I can press from outside. Pity I can't do it inside, that would have made my life so much easier._"

"Is he okay?" Neji was scared for his redheaded love. He knew this baby was early, but he didn't know how it would affect him.

"He'll be fine." Sakura assured him. "Just stay up there." Neji kept one hand in Gaara's limp one, the other gripping tight to the arm of the chair. He watched Sakura make the incisions, feeling the urge to throw her off him. Just watching anyone cutting into his lover made him want to kill them all. He closed his eyes, gripping onto the chair.

"_You squeamish or something?_" Shukaku asked.

"No." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"He can't feel a thing." Sakura assured him.

"You are still attacking him with a knife." He stayed like that for a moment, but then his eyes snapped open at a little cry. His eyes went wide, watching as the nurse lifted the screaming baby out.

"_GIRL! YES!_" Shukaku shouted, grinning. Neji smiled, but then Sakura's voice made him look round again.

"There's one more!" Another one?! Neji gaped, glancing at the equally as stunned Shukaku. No way...that didn't make sense! Sakura hadn't said anything about a second, neither had Shukaku. When the baby came out this time there was no crying. She barely caught a single glimpse of the baby before the nurse had rushed it off.

"Two?" He demanded, glaring at Sakura.

"Don't act so indignant, you didn't know either." Sakura sighed. "Shukaku, why couldn't you feel him?"

"Him?"

"Yes Neji, you have a son. Now both of you be quiet while I work." Neji was finding it hard to breath. A daughter _and_ a son? That was just...not possible? How could anyone miss a second baby?

"How did you not see that?" He growled at Shukaku.

"_Hay! I got one of the little bastards right! Don't blame me for your over excitable sperm!_" The girl shouted.

"I'm sorry, you two seem to have misheard me." Sakura snapped. "You see, what I said was shut up while I work, but what you apparently heard was keep talking and distracting me! SHUT UP!" Both demon and Hyuuga instantly fell silent, watching her work. Neji frowned, realising the babies had vanished, along with the nurse. Panic gripped him. Where was the nurse?! Had she kidnapped them?! Shukaku jumped down and ran over.

"_I'm gonna follow them._" He whispered. "_Wait with Gaara, kay?_"

"Of course." Neji nodded. "I want news as soon as you have it."

"_Yeah yeah_." Shukaku vanished in sand, leaving Neji to gently stroke Gaara's hair. He knew it would be stressful, but this...he just wanted it to be over, so he could know Gaara was safe again.

**xoxoxoxox**

Shukaku pressed his face up against the plastic side of the box, looking at the baby within. She was quite a big baby really, with a little tuft of red hair. She was sleeping quietly, little hand twitching every now and then. "_So that's her?_" He asked Akane, who had been standing beside him. "_Where's the other?_"

"In a s. care unit. He was very weak."

"_Oh! Now I get it!_" Shukaku grinned. "_She was all strong and stuff, and she took up most of Gaara's energy so we couldn't spot him under her._"

"I. a nice theory." Akane smiled. "We'll s.." Shukaku nodded, then he felt something. Gaara was awake.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you gooooo :) I feel like utter shit, but hay, this is for you guys. I bascially got told today that I'm one of the least important people to my friends, so I'm angry and pissed off *angry face* BOYCOTT THE PRICKS! CHEER FOR MY SUGGESTION OF PUNCHING THEM HARD!**

**Okay, I need names and plot ideas please :D**

**~xSx~**

* * *

Gaara lay in the bed, feeling out using the minuscule bits of sand that were everywhere in Suna. He was refusing to admit he was awake until he knew everything about his surroundings. "Gaara, I know you're awake." A tired voice sighed. Gaara opened his eyes, looking round at Kankuro, who was lounged in a chair beside the bed. "I been staring at the floor for about two hours now, you think I wouldn't notice it all moving?"

"Observance is a trait that serves you well." Gaara went to sit up, but Kankuro put a foot on his chest.

"Nuh uh, you ain't going anywhere lil' bro." Kankuro shook his head. "Psycho bitch has given orders you're to stay put for a while.

"What? Why?" Gaara frowned, ignoring the foot.

"Because," Kankuro sighed, moving his other foot up so he could rest both on the redheads chest. "They had to cut you open to get them kids out."

"Them?" Gaara frowned. He called out in his mind, hoping for the sarcastic response of his resident demon, but none came. "Kankuro, Shukaku isn't answering." His frown deepened.

"Course he's not, he's be set to try and get you all healed up by Sakura. Basically, you ain't moving until Sakura is happy she's done the outside work and Shukaku has done the inside."

"I see...what did you mean by them?" Gaara watched as Kankuro swung his legs down with a grin, leaning forwards.

"Gaara, you got twins."

"What?!" Gaara tried to sit up, but Kankuro slapped a hand on his chest, making him fall back from shock.

"Down boy!" He barked, grinning. "But yeah, you got little babies. A girl and a boy." Gaara lay there, utterly stunned. How could...no...that couldn't be right. He had only been warned about one.

"Really?"

"No, Gaara, I'm lying to you." Kankuro snorted sarcastically. "Of course really! Neji's with them now."

"Neji? Is he alright?" Gaara was so confused about everything.

"Was a little shaken up, but he's alright now. We got this whole shift system see. He comes back and stays until Sakura threatens to ban him unless he sleeps. Speaking of which he should be back in three...two...one." The door of the room slid open, revealing Neji holding something in his arms. "See."

"Neji?" Gaara asked, watching the beautiful face snap up to look at him.

"You're awake!" Neji hurried over, pushing Kankuro's feet aside and kneeling by the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Well enough." Gaara's eyes were on the bundle in Neji's arms, which was making little cooing noises and moving. "Is that..." Neji looked back down, then back up with a smile.

"Yes Gaara, its her." Neji perched on the edge of the bed, angling his arms round to show her face. Gaara could barely breath as he watched her white eyes blink at him in confusion. "I haven't named her."

"Kankuro said...he said there were two."

"Yes, we have a son as well." Neji nodded. "But he was too small when he was born." Gaara felt cold fear in him. Was he okay? Was he alive? "He's fine now, don't worry." Neji assured him, obviously reading his fear. "He's being kept in a special baby unit until he's strong enough to come out." Gaara reached a hand out, stroking a hand over the tuft of red hair. Maybe Shukaku would be right about her after all. Neji leant down, pressing his lips to Gaara's forehead. "I'm glad you're awake."

"I'm glad you're here." Gaara moved his other hand up, pulling Neji down for a proper kiss. He always felt so much more secure when he had Neji like this.

"On that awkward note, I'll leave and get my lunch. I'm starved." Kankuro stood with a grin. "I'll tell the psycho you're up."

"Thank you Kankuro." Neji nodded. "She was with Temari." Kankuro grinned, leaving them alone. Gaara lay there, holding onto Neji with all his might, while his eyes were on the baby girls pale eyes. It felt like she was trying to memorise his face.

"May I hold her?" Gaara asked.

"Not properly, because you're still recovering." Neji straightened up. "But I can do this." Gaara let Neji move his arms round so it made a little crook for her to be put in. The weight of the girl beneath him made his heart feel all weird and warm. He didn't know for sure what it was, but he had a feeling it was motherly love. Gaara couldn't help the smile, leaning forwards and resting his forehead lightly against his daughters. This was just...amazing.

* * *

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME BABY NAMES :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hay everyone. I'm sorry for not writing for ages, I've had a few health issues, but regardless! I'm back, and will endevor to finish anything I've left you hanging on. **

**~xSx~**

* * *

Gaara really, really didn't want to see anyone. He felt unnaturally weak, and despite his insistences to Sakura that he was fine he could hardly bring himself to move. He sat in bed, supported by pillows, feeling so tired he was having trouble holding his head up. This wouldn't have been such a bad situation if the rest of his bedroom hadn't been filled with well wishers and 'family'. Gaara played with a few of the tufts of red on his daughters head, pretending that he was interested in what Haishi was saying. He had known a great deal of melodramatic people in his time, not least the demon that was shouting '_boring_' inside his head, but honestly, the Hyuuga patriarch took it to the next level.

"The two new additions to the Hyuuga family are sure to-"

'Do you think he will ever shut up?' Gaara asked Shukaku, hearing a snigger in return.

_Nope, not unless I scare the crap out of him. I could do that, you know?_

'You'll scare the babies.' Gaara looked down at his legs, where the twins were laid, held in place by a semi-circle cushion. They still hadn't been named yet. They seemed too small to be named, particularly his son. He was so miniscule, with a thin cover of black hair on his head and next to no eyebrows; he almost looked like a toy. Except when silver eyes blinked open, looking at him curiously, then he was undeniably alive and real.

_I could just slap him with sand._

'That would be funny, but it would be too easy to assume it was me.'

_How about I just trip him up, he's pacing an awful lot._

'No.'

_Oooh, hang on, he's going to the mirror._ Gaara looked up from his children, watching Haishi walking to the mirror.

'What are you going to do?' Gaara got his answer when Hiashi's reflection suddenly morphed into a monster face. The Hyuuga jumped about a foot in the air, stumbling back as the others of clan stood. Gaara hid his amusement, watching impassively as they gathered around the mirror. Well, when most of them gathered around the mirror. A soft hand laid on his shoulder, and Neji's lips whispered in his ear.

"Your doing?" He asked softly, nodding to the mirror as Byakugan were used to inspect the mirror for the source of Haishi's mutating face.

"Shukaku greatly dislikes people." Gaara murmured back, turning his face to Neji. He wanted to be alone with his lover and children, curled up in bed and catching up on the sleep his daughter had so cruelly denied him last night.

"Shukaku sounds distinctly like you." Neji smirked, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around him. "Uncle, it was Shukaku's chakra manipulating the sand that's in the glass." Neji said, ending the fussing over the mirror.

"Ah, of course." Haishi said nervously, glancing back to the mirror. He jumped when his own reflection waved. Gaara listened to Shukaku's hysterical laughter as the Hyuuga's slowly sat back down. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"We haven't considered it yet." Neji said, reaching down and catching one of their sons tiny hands as it waved around.

"They're almost 2 weeks old now, you should really think about it." Hinata said softly.

"We have been, but we can't agree on one."

"What about marriage?" Haishi pressed. Gaara felt Neji tense beside him. He had mentioned the M word. For two weeks, Gaara had been pointedly avoiding it, not sure how either of them would handle it. He had the distinct impression from the way he'd acted when Temari had broached the subject that marriage was not something Neji was considering.

"We have a few things we need to deal with before we reach that point." Neji said, voice a little tight. "We'll let you know when we decide on something."

"Very well." Haishi said, giving a slight nod. "I do think it would be right though. Your children are part of the Hyuuga clan, and as such I expect them to be raised to Hyuuga standards."

"They will be." Neji said, voice sounded more and more strained with each word.

_Jeeze, what's eating him?_ Shukaku asked in Gaara's head.

'I'm not sure.' Gaara allowed Neji to keep holding onto him, but he felt the tension in him.

_Ask him._

'I don't want to make him angry with me.'

_He won't be angry with you._ Gaara wasn't so sure. _Brat, remember what happened last time you thought Neji would be angry with you over something that you really should talk about with him?_

'Don't remind me.' Gaara reached down, taking one of his daughters hands and one of his sons, gently bouncing their arms up and down. 'I'll ask him tonight.'

_Good._ Gaara looked up when people began to stand. God, how long had he been spaced out with Shukaku?

"We will visit again tomorrow." Haishi promised, or threatened, Gaara didn't quite know which. "Goodnight Neji, Gaara."

"Goodnight, Haishi." Gaara said, inclining his head. Neji unhooked his arm from around Gaara, leaning in and kissing his temple.

"I'll walk you all out." He said. Gaara watched them all go, mind running over what he would say. He would have to ask him outright. Any other way would just make the situation worse.

_You don't know if there is a situation yet._ Shukaku said, surprising soothing in his reassurance. _He could just be annoyed with Haishi pushing about marriage._

'He does it with everyone that asks though.'

_Yeah, but it has to be annoying, right?_

'I suppose...' Gaara waited until Neji returned, forcing himself to stay calm.

"I'm going to put them back in their bed." Neji said, smiling at him as he closed the door. "We can get a bit of sleep."

"Very well." Gaara said, helping hand his tiny son to Neji.

"I was thinking about names." He said. "I do like the name Keizo for him." Neji smiled. "I means blessing. Being so small, he is a blessing we didn't expect."

"Its a lovely." Gaara agreed. "Keizo Hyuuga." Neji paused, halfway to placing the squirming baby in his crib.

"You want him to be called Hyuuga?"

"I thought they were going to be Hyuuga anyway." Gaara frowned, carefully lifting the baby girl and cradling her against his chest. Neji fell silent, laying the newly named Keizo in his bed. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine, why'd you ask?"

"You're acting strange." He frowned, letting Neji scoop up his daughter.

"Do you like the name Tsubaki?"

"Neji, don't stall, why are you acting strangely?" Gaara watched as the man walked over, sitting down beside him. Gaara wasn't sure what to do as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Gaara, what would you think if I told you that I didn't want to marry you?" Gaara felt himself freeze up. What? He didn't want to be with him? Why? He couldn't move, sat in Neji's arms, but his next word made him relax again. "I love you so much, you mean the world to me Gaara, but..." Neji let out a sigh, taking his arm from around Gaara and loosening the bandages around his forehead. "If we married, you would be part of a Hyuuga branch family. As Hyuugas you would all have to take the mark." He ran his hand over Gaara's forehead, where a curse nark would sit. "I don't want you to have that pain, and I can't marry you knowing that fate." For a long while they sat in silence. Gaara understood, he really did, but the knowledge of not being able to be with Neji... It was a rush of sand that broke the unhappy silence that had fallen. Shukaku materialised at the end of their bed, legs folded, a wide grin on his child face.

"Be a Sabaku." The statement rang out, and both men frowned at the girl.

"What?" Neji asked.

"_Gaara doesn't have to be a Hyuuga, just because you're the dominant one in the relationship doesn't mean he has to take your name. You could be Sabaku no Neji, and those two could be Sabaku's too. It'd be more politically correct, either way._" There was a while of silence, then Gaara spoke, stunned.

"That is the most intelligent thing you've ever said, Shukaku."

"_No, it's the least psychotic. My first thought was kill Haishi._" Shukaku grinned. "_Be a Sabaku_." Neji though, shook his head.

"It would never be allowed. Haishi would refuse to allow me to leave the family."

"What can he do? Gaara is the Kazakage." Shukaku snorted.

"I don't want to lose my clan over this." Neji shook his head. "It would be a more logical idea to just not marry."

"Your clan expects us to." Gaara had never rejected a touch from Neji before, but now he took his wrist and lifted it over his head. Neji looked round in surprise, looking at him with a frown. "My village also expects us to marry."

"Gaara, please-"

"Neji, I was under the impression you wished us to marry."

"I am-"

"Yet an opportunity presents itself and you deny it."

"Because I don't want to lose my clan-"

"You have two children that you want to put the curse mark on then?"

"You know I don't-"

"Then do you not understand the expectations of a village, or the example I have to set?"

"I understand it perfectly-"

"So what is the issue?" Gaara hadn't noticed that Shukaku had retreated from the argument, he was too focused on the lavender eyes. He didn't understand what was the problem with Nej-"

"So what is the issue?" Gaara hadn't noticed that Shukaku had retreated from the argument, he was too focused on the lavender eyes. He didn't understand what was the problem with Neji, there was quite clearly a solution to this but he wasn't taking it? He could only sit and wait for Neji to explain it, to tell him something he could use or understand.

"Clans are difficult, Gaara."

"I am well aware of that, I am the Kazakage of a village with a substantial amount of clans."

"I _know_ Gaara." Neji rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Please, you must understand, this I love you, but Haishi will try and force the marks on you. He was unhappy enough about my being with someone outside of the clan, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Then why are you contending this?" Gaara was suddenly immensely glad nether of them believed in shouting, the babies screaming would be the last thing he needed. Neji didn't seem to have an answer for him, so he continued. "I am the Kazakage of Suna, the Hyuugas may be a powerful clan but they are nowhere near as powerful as me. They would have to accept it."

"I don't want to lose Hanabi or Hinata."

"Do you think they would abandon you, simply because of a name? You have little faith in them."

"I have faith in Haishi's ability to control people." The unhappy silence fell again.

"Then I suppose we're at an impasse." Gaara hid the pain this caused. So many options, and Neji still wouldn't do this? He had been under the impression he wanted this. Gaara carefully slid himself down under the covers, cautious over his still healing wound from birth.

"Gaara-"

"Goodnight Neji."

"No, sit up, we should talk about this."

"And say what?" Gaara summoned sand, turning the light off. It was still very early, but he didn't really want to be awake anymore. He used more sand to draw the curtains, but Neji grabbed his shoulder. "I've said all I could say to you, and you've made your position clear." He rolled over onto his side, facing away from Neji.

"My position?"

"That marriage is not something you consider fit. Too binding I don't doubt." The vicious sentence fell out of his mouth before he could catch it, and Gaara closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to say that.

"You really think that I'm against staying with you?"

"What am I meant to think when you are so against marrying me?"

"I'm not against marrying you."

"You just said you wouldn't."

"I said that the Hyuugas would make you take the curse mark, I never said I didn't want to marry you."

"So marry me."

"Gaara-"

"Goodnight, Neji." He repeated firmly. He didn't want to discuss this more tonight. It was starting to get physically painful, he was over thinking it. If he continued to do that he would surely end up hurting himself more. He heard Neji get up, but made no move to respond, listening to the door close behind him.

~X~X~X~X~X~

Neji walked down through the house, looking around it miserably. His house, the place he'd called home for so many months, it all looked so cold now. He closed his eyes, knowing he needed help. Gaara was furious with him, but he just didn't understand about this. He walked to the door, opening it silently. He knew only one person in Suna that wouldn't kill him over this. Neji shut the door silently then took off fast, shooting towards Sakura's Suna residence. It was just a little apartment, but it was nice. He'd had dinner then a couple of times with Gaara. He knocked onto the door, waiting for a response. There was none. Neji frowned a little. It was way too early for her to be in bed. He knocked again, louder this time.

"Sakura?" He called. He really needed her help and now was the time she chooses to vanish? He didn't really have time to wait, so used his ANBU skills to quickly pick the lock. He realised why she hadn't answered when he stepped in. Sakura was curled up on the sofa, crying. "Sakura!" Neji's own problems were momentarily forgotten when he ran over, crouching beside her. "Sakura, what's wrong?" She didn't answer, just continued crying. "Has someone hurt you?"

"No." The female shinobi sobbed out. Neji didn't know what else to do, he could only wait for her to calm down, rubbing her arm soothingly. Finally, Sakura's sobs dulled to hiccoughs. She sat slowly up, rubbing her eyes hard to try and clear the remaining tears. Neji was silent, waiting for her to speak. "Sorry." She finally mumbled out. "I didn't mean to let you see that."

"It's alright Sakura," Neji sat beside her on the sofa. "What was the matter?"

"I..." Sakura seemed like her throat had closed up. She croaked a couple of times, as though she couldn't quite understand any of it.

"Are you upset over Sasuke?" The name felt like venom when he spoke it, but he resisted the sneer of contempt that usually accompanied his name. She shook her head, pink hair flopping over her eyes.

"No," She whispered, eyes on the floor. "No its not him."

"Then what' the matter?"

* * *

**Review! And in those reviews, tell me what her secret should be! The weirder the better XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heya, another upload for you lovely people, along with a cliffahanger, just fo piss you all off XD**

**~xSORAx~**

* * *

"Neji, I…I managed to get pregnant." Sakura rubbed her eyes, the tears starting to slide slowly down her cheeks again. "And I told my parents the last time I was in Konoha…and they've disowned me." Neji was sat for a moment, listening to her soft sobs begin again, then he reached out, putting a hand on her knee.

"It's okay." He said, trying to think of how to say all of this. He wasn't good at consoling people, he left the emotional rubbish to Hinata or someone else. He was the only one here rght now though, so unfortunately it was left to him. "You still have us."

"That's not the worst part of it." Sakura managed to whimper. Neji winced, dreading what could be worse than being disowned.

"Its…oh god, please believe me, Neji, it was one stupid night, and I don't know what possessed me to, but…the father is…he's Kisame Hoshigaki." Neji went still, listening as she launched into a rant. "I just wasn't thinking, I just wanted to feel close with someone, anyone, and he was in the same bar…he offered to walk me home, and I…I invited him in."

"Does he know?" Neji asked softly.

"No." Sakura shook her head, bringing herself under control with an effort. "No, he doesn't. He…well, the next morning he was gone. I mean, he said goodbye and everything, but he was gone and I haven't seen since." Neji nodded in understanding.

"We'll keep it that way." Neji said. "I'm sure Temari will have a better plan, but for now, I think keeping the paternity as unknown is our best option."

"You mean…" Sakura looked up at him in shock. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

"No. Not at all." Neji shook his head. "I'm just glad its nothing serious."

"So…getting pregnant by a missing nin isn't serious in your book?"

"Sakura, I got a schizophrenic Kazakage pregnant, this is not the end of the world." The word epiphany is often overused, and when it is used, its considered to be an over dramatic, passé kind of thing, but right then Neji knew what that word meant. It's not the end of the world for Sakura to be pregnant, and neither was this. It was like a door had opened up in front of him, a gate into a garden of clarity or a window that showed a field of understanding. His own insecurities, his fear…and finally what he had to do. He'd been so scared before now. The fear at being trapped by another family, the terror that he'd lose Gaara like he had his parents, the horror that he might make bad father to Keizo and Tsubaki, all of it played on his mind and made him feel sick in a way he hadn't for a long while, and had all bubbled down to one simple solution. Be prepared for an easy flight. An easy flight would have meant no traceable wedding documents or big show about it. He leant back, against the sofa as Sakura burst into tears of relief, hugging him. He'd been so, so stupid. He'd let that fear blind him, he'd let the concern overtake all the love he felt for Gaara and his children. He hid his smile as he stared at the ceiling, suddenly understanding himself. "It's all going to be okay." He said, more to himself than to Sakura.

"Thank you, Neji, thank you so much!" Sakura gripped his shirt tight, sobbing. Neji closed his eyes, looking at the ceilings as he let her cry this out. In the morning, when Sakura was feeling better, Neji was going into Suna. He was going to find the biggest ring he could, and he was going to put it on Gaara's finger if he had to glue it there. He and Sakura fell asleep like that, curled up on the sofa, but Neji was up with the first light of the morning. He was quickly down in the market, and straight to one of the stalls. He knew this woman, she was quite the celebrity round here. She made fantastic jewellery by hand, and Neji happened to know Gaara thought it was pretty.

"Ah, Neji." The old woman smiled. "Nice to see you again." Neji never had learned her name…

"Hello madam." Neji greeted her. "I need your help."

"What for, Neji, dear?"

"I need a ring." Her eyes instantly lit up, and she lent forwards, whispering over the quiet rumble of the early morning market.

"Is this the kind of ring we've all been hoping for?" She asked.

"Probably." Neji sighed. "But I don't know particularly much about rings."

"Well I can help with that." The woman leant over, plucking a ring from the front. "Always did hope you'd come to me for this." She held up a silver band. It was relatively plain, with a single square star sapphire flanked by two modest triangular diamonds. "Made this one specially." She said proudly. Neji bit back the urge to point out that, techinically, all her stuff was made specially. "A star sapphire to remind him of you, and a diamond either side for Keizo and Tsubaki."

"On silver for moonlight, I'm guessing?" Neji asked, taking the ring. He didn't want the ring to be too big for Gaara's hand…

"Well done!" She beamed at him. "Yes, silver for moonlight."

"How much?"

"For you? Free." The woman smiled at him. Neji looked up in surprise. "What? You make him happy, and if the Kazakage is happy, then we're all just that bit better off." She gave a happy sigh. "And I can officially say I knew about this first."

"Thank you." Neji nodded. "Thank you so much."

"Its nothing dear." She grinned, waving him away. "Now go, I want wedding bells." Neji smiled, pocketing the ring. Time to go. He broke into a run, sprinting for home. Gaara would still be in bed, probably with the babies. He wasn't going to wait for anything romantic, there wasn't enough time for that. As he reached home though, he began to see something was very, very wrong. The door was open. That wasn't good. He'd closed it after him last night, he knew he had. He wouldn't leave it open with his family in there. Neji moved faster than before, shooting into the house. There was nothing but disarray. A battle had clearly taken place here, a big one at that. His home was a wreck.

"Gaara?" He shouted. There was no response. Feeling of fear rose in his stomach as he turned, running up the stairs, taking leaps and bounds. "Gaara!" He shouted, louder this time. There was nothing. He started in the nearest room, happening to be the bathroom, throwing it open and running in. He choked in horror at the sight of a very clearly dead man, his head having apparently been smashed in on the shattered mirror.

He recognised the Sound uniform. Neji turned on his heel, running to the nursery. There didn't look to be anything wrong here, just that both babies were missing from their blue and pink cribs. Oh god. He turned, running to their room. Here seemed to be where the fight had begun, with two more dead men and a broken window.

"Gaara?" He asked, little hope for a response. While he did get one, he wasn't expecting it to be a familiar wail. "Tsubaki?" He turned, stomach writhing when he was unable to see her. "Byakugan!" His eyes began to seek out chakra. After a terrifying, painful moment, he found her. Under the bed, in the secret compartment they usually used for secret papers. Gaara had obviously tried to hide her. He ripped the bed up easily, seeing her nestled in a blanket, still in her pyjamas, face screwed up and fists balled as she wailed as loud as possible.

"Oh baby!" He scooped her up, holding her tight. The relief of finding his daughter was quickly overwhelmed by the realisation he hadn't seen anyone else in the house. He turned, grabbing the phone to dial Temari.

"Hello?" A sleep voice answered after a few rings.

"Temari, its Neji."

"Neji? What's wrong?"

"Something…something awful has happened."

A hundred miles away, deep in the earth, Gaara woke in the darkness with a jerk.

* * *

**Please review :) Hearing them is a highlight of my day.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oooo, two consecutive updates? Isn't this fun? Shits and giggles all round I feel, as well as pats on the back to those charming people that reviewed XD**

* * *

A hundred miles away, deep in the earth, Gaara woke in the darkness with a jerk. The last thing he remembered…Gaara shot upright, looking desperately around. He quickly spotted a bundle of blue blankets on the floor beside him. "Keizo." He breathed in relief, gathering the baby up in his arms. The tiny boy was asleep, genuinely asleep, snoring slightly in his arms. Once he had assured himself Keizo was safe, he began to turn his eyes around. He was in a cell, one very like those that he kept his own prisoners in, only…his had windows. He looked around, trying to see a door. There was none.

'Shukaku?' He asked in his head. There was no response. Fear made his stomach suddenly twist. 'Shukaku, this is no time to play games.' Still nothing.

"Oh god." Gaara felt the icy sting of worry in his stomach. Where was he? He remembered Sound nins, and killing a few, but then something had hit his head hard, and he'd passed out. He had to find a way out. He knelt, trying to crawl over to the opposite wall and search it for a hidden door, but he only managed a few paces. His ankle was jerked, and he twisted back, looking at the chain wound around it. His shoes were missing, and a heavy chain had been wrapped around his ankle. Things had been engraved into the chain, little symbols and signs. He recognised it, easy enough. A jutsu, designed to keep demons at bay. Shukaku was probably screaming himself hoarse as he tried to break out of the chain. Damn. Gaara sat back on his heels, squinting round. Being restrained this much probably meant that the entrance was on the wall that sat opposite him. He cautiously tested his sand, but nothing worked. Gaara felt a horrible feeling of helplessness washing over him. he was still very weak from the babies, and his chakra was now repressed...he couldn't do anything.

'But wait.' He added onto the end. He had to wait. He knew he was intelligent, he might have a chance if he just kept his head over this. He suddenly felt desperate to see Neji again. For all the anger he'd felt at the man, he suddenly desperately wanted to feel those arms around him again. He wanted that security his arms brought, and to feel safe once more. He brought Keizo to his chest, praying someone had found Tsubaki. He hadn't thought he would get knocked out, she'd only meant to have been in there for a few minutes while he took care of the attackers, and even then she hadn't meant to have been alone. He backed up against the wall, leaning against it with a sigh. Getting kidnapped was starting to get old now.

Neji had yet to put Tsubaki down. He was sat on the upturned sofa in his wrecked living room, waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him something. His thoughts from before, of Sound having a hand in this, had been proved true by some ANBU intelligence that they were coming a little too close to Suna for comfort. That, and the six dead Sound nins that were being removed from his house.

"So run through it again, Neji." Temari said, the hostility barely controlled in her shaking voice. She blamed him for this. She hadn't said it of course, given the situation she couldn't, but Neji could feel it, in the way she spoke to him and looked at him.

"We argued." Neji said, voice clipped. He'd already gone through this several times with various ANBU and family, and wasn't in the mood to go into the painful details again. Temari wasn't the only one that blamed him for Gaara's kidnap. "I left about 10, went to Sakura's for help, we talked, in the morning I went to the market to get an apology present, then came back and found everything like this." He waved his free hand around. "Tsubaki was under the bed, in the secure papers lock up-"

"-I still don't understand that part, or why you went to the market." Kiba interrupted.

"It's near impossible to spot without Byakugan or Sharringan." Neji sighed. "A while ago…we decided on that as our hiding spot for the babies if something…something like this happened." He looked around, feeling nausea rise again. If he had just damn well been here… He jumped when the front door burst open, and Sakura came running in.

"Neji!" She gasped, running over. "Oh god, I just heard what happened! Are you alright?"

"He is quite clearly fine." Temari half snarled. "Its Gaara we're worrying about." The guilt stabbed at Neji once more, but Sakura cut her down very quickly.

"Yes Temari, because using thinly veiled accusations and bitchy comments is going to help anyone here at all." She snapped back. "Don't blame him for this."

"If he hadn't left-"

"If his family hadn't been pressuring him to get _married_." Sakura pressed, speaking over her. Neji had ended up explaining to her what happened before he left, and she understood. "Stop playing the blame game will you? At least they aren't all missing!" The room had fallen utterly silent now, watching as the two women faced off. Finally, to Neji's immense surprise, Temari caved. Her shoulders slumped, she hung her head.

"We need to start the searches now." She said, voice soft. For a moment, the ANBU didn't dare move. "I said start searching!" Her voice changed so suddenly that it made Neji jump again, and Tsubaki gave a wail at the sudden shout. Neji curled around her, making little shushing sounds to kicking girl. "Start where the last leads were, do it now!" The ANBU were gone in an instant, leaving them alone. Neji sat there, gently rocking the baby girl back and forth.

"It's alright." He soothed her. "It's going to be okay, I'll find Gaara and your brother. They'll be fine, just fine." It felt more like he was trying to reassure himself then trying to sooth the baby, but his voice seemed to have the desired effect. Her wails died to little hiccoughs and whimpers, and she stopped struggling so much.

"Neji…" Temari spoke softly once more. He looked up, only then realising that he was crying. The two women and Kiba were all watching him. "He'll be fine." The blond tried to assure him. Neji just stood. He didn't want to talk to them. All he wanted was to be alone with his daughter, be safe with his baby girl. He reached into his pocket, taking the ring that felt abnormally heavy there.

"Here." He threw it to Kiba, who fumbled to catch it. "Now you know why I was in the market." He turned, walking from the room and up the stairs. He didn't dare go into the bedroom. He went straight for the nursery instead. It all looked so peaceful, calm, almost like nothing had happened. He could count on this as a refuge he supposed. Neji shut the door and moved to the chair. It was old and comfy, and he'd been told that it had been by Gaara's grandparents. Of course, their family history was hardly sunshine and rainbows. Well this certainly seemed a fitting carryon. He sat down, not bothering to keep the tears in check as he sat down, rocking back and forth in the chair. Tsubaki was still giving little whimpers, tiny hands grasping at air, grabbing for his shirt. Dear god she looked like Gaara…tears began to fall silently again, a couple landing on Tsubaki's sleep suit. He needed to change her out of it, but he just couldn't make himself. It would be like accepting last night was a reality. He gently took Tsubaki's hand, tears welling in his eyes. The thought of her never knowing her mother was painful. He closed his eyes, silently reassuring himself.

"I will find your daddy." He soothed. "And we'll all be together again. The four of us." He thought for a moment, then corrected himself. "Five, including the demon."

Gaara had been there for six days now. He hadn't slept. He had been given food a couple of time, but it somehow managed to appear without anyone bringing it to him. It had to be a jutsu of some kind, but he couldn't sense what I was. Keizo was still nestled in his blankets, but both of them were filthy now, thanks to the lack of anything to wash with. He knew how unhealthy this must be for Keizo, but he could do nothing else. With a small sigh, Gaara leant back. No one had told him why he was here, he hadn't even seen anyone. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Shukaku to hear him. He only had Keizo here, and he was hardly good conversation. A low rumbling made him fall still. The ceiling above him was shivering. He tensed his body up, watching cautiously as it shook. He let out a cry of fear when the ceiling jerked down a little, instantly flattening himself down against the floor, holding Keizo to his chest. What was happening? After a foot of descent the ceiling juddered to a halt. There was a good six feet between his head and it, but he still wouldn't dare move from where he had pressed himself to the floor. A sudden bright light flickered on. Gaara gasped, covering his and Keizo's eyes as the first light in six days shone down on them. A high, hissing chuckle rang out. Squinting through the light, Gaara could see a face in the wall opposite. It was his second worst nightmare. Orochimaru. He instantly shuffled back against the wall.

"Don't worry, I've no intention of hurting you…yet." Orochimaru gave a small, self satisfied smirk. "Now, there are two ways this can end, Kazakage, for you and your son. Either you can be crushed to death by this ceiling, or you can ally yourself with me."

"Never." Gaara's voice was croaky and wavering from lack of use.

"I got that answer from a few of the others I've offered this too." Orochimaru said, nodding. "But here's a few examples of what happened to them." A picture replaced Orochimaru's face on the screen, but Gaara suddenly couldn't be sure which he preferred. The body was flat, squashed out like a bug under a swatter. He felt bile rise in his throat, turning his head away. Even after all he'd done, that was horrible. At least his victims had a chance to fight back. "The only hope for you and your son is to say yes. I won't ask much from you, just give me your villages ANBU, I'll even give you and your little family a place to hide if you want, but you have no hope otherwise."

"I'll never help you." Gaara snarled.

"Oh please, Kazakage, at least think of your son. How selfish are you being, just letting him get crushed to death?"

"Never." Gaara repeated, glaring.

"Well, you have six more weeks to struggle through that emotional torment. I'm sure your view will change when you're two feet from oblivion." With that, everything went dark. Gaara cautiously sat. That meant one foot a week. He had six weeks of life left, all of it in here. Keizo's cry made him jump. Keizo…he wouldn't see Tsubaki again…unless Neji found him. A dull sense of hope suddenly flared in his chest. Neji would find him. He didn't have Byakugan for show. He pulled his son close. Neji would find them. He would save them. Marriage seemed to be such a nothing now. those worries utterly pointless and useless in his mind. He let his head drop back against the wall. He didn't care about marriage anymore, he just wanted to be back in his own bed, safe with Neji.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, another chapter here. This is very short, I know, but slowly we're getting to the more exciting part of the arc. I know this one isn't so good too, but compared to my skills at the start I think its easier to read XD**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience.**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

Neji hummed softly, stroking the little mop of red hair gently. Everything was so horribly average. It had been three weeks since Gaara had vanished. There had been no rescue, not a single revelation, not even a whisper from a contact. He wanted action, but side from search parties there was nothing. There had to be something more that they could do, there had to be, but he didn't know what. He looked to the food his Sakura had left for him. He didn't want it. He couldn't stomach it. It was vile to him, all of it. Not that Sakura was a bad cook, she was actually a fantastic one, but he just couldn't bare it. Motions of caring for his child were automatic, but most things were now. Even talking to people was an autonomous action these days. Almost every conversation, with friends or with those on the street, were the same

'Oh, Neji, its good to see you.' Was the constant start. Naturally, Neji would respond with a 'And you.' Then a few questions about his health and the baby's health would follow, but the other participant in the coversation would quickly excuse themselves thanks to the blank, unfeeling tone in his voice. It would always rather alarm Neji how much he sounded like Gaara when he did that. Mostly, he would spend his time in his and Gaara's wrecked home. He slept in his own bed now, sure, but it wasn't very well, and he rarely slept without a good, proportion of the night taken up by simply staring at the ceiling, wondering and waiting. He looked up at a soft knock on the door. Who would be knocking so quietly?

"Yes?" He called. Neji was surprised to see Toshio's small head peeking round. "Toshio? Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked suspiciously.

"They haven't noticed yet." Toshio said, hurrying in. Usually, Neji would chide him about skipping school, but today he simply nodded, turning his head back to the baby. She was asleep right now, snoring softly, but he didn't doubt she'd soon be awake, wailing at not seeing her mother for so long. "Neji?"

"Hm?" He looked over, watching Toshio hesitating. Then the boy rushed forwards, grabbing Neji in a tight hug.

"Mum and dad were arguing last night." Toshio whimpered, burying his face into Neji's shirt. "Dad was saying it didn't look hopeful that they'd find Uncle Gaara!" Neji was still for a moment, looking down at him. Damn it, Shikamaru, why'd you have to say the things no one wanted to admit? "Its not true, is it? They will find him, right?" Neji took a breath. His logical side was already calculating the possibility of finding him alive, but his hopeful side was the one that answered.

"They will." He said firmly. "They will find him." How though? Then, a thought sparked. An insane thought, one thoroughly mad idea, but he knew it was his best hope. He reached awkardly for the phone around Toshio and Tsubaki, dialling a familiar number and bringing the phone up to his ear. "Sakura?" He said at a sleepy 'hello?'. "I have a plan."

~x~

Gaara had tried just about everything to escape by now. His sand still didn't work, Shukaku was still out, he had nothing to work with... Keizo had, mercifully, been given new clothes, and every few days a big tub of water would appear. He could assume this was Orochimaru trying to make him think he was a benevolent snake freak. Benevolence was not something Orochimaru was renowned for though, and Gaara wasn't falling for it. He curled against the wall trying picture Neji. He missed everything about him. Those sharp, elegant features, the lavender eyes, the way he made him feel so safe... He was starting to find it hard to remember his voice though. 3 weeks and another 2 feet of descent were making it hard. Could he ever have been that happy? It seemed unlikely now. The despair that had entrapped his childhood was threatening to return. Every time he felt it though, he looked down at Keizo, at his big, innocent eyes, at his questioning face. The despair was forced back, and allowed him to say no every time he saw Orochimaru. For Neji and Tsubaki's sakes, he had to hang on.

~x~

Neji knew they were looking at him like he was mad. He was almost certain he was a little mad, but it was the way. He knew it. Sakura was the only one not shocked, considering she had already been let into his plan, but Kankuro and Temari were just gawking.

"Are you mad?!" Temari half shrieked. "We can't let people like that get involved!"

"That's what I said." Sakura mumbled, though her reasons for trying to convince him out of it were slightly different.

"They're a pack of dogs," Neji said, shaking his head. "And a pack needs a leader. None of them want to lead for fear of the others, but if one of us was to become their leader-"

"No, Neji, you're talking insane. We can't." She rubbed her eyes.

"They have the skills to find Gaara, and the contacts." Neji folded his arms, looking seriously around. "Regardless of whether you can bare to work with them, I am going to find them, and I'm going to solve this."

"But Neji, this is the Akatsuki we're talking about! You can't beat them all!"

"I can damn well try." Neji grabbed his bag, glaring at them. "This is our only hope."

"Neji, this is no time to go chasing after some stupid dream like this!" Temari shouted. "I've got everyone out! Just wait!"

"If we wait, they are going to be dead!" Neji's slightly raised tone made the room freeze. "Kankuro, can you and Kiba take care of Tsubaki? I won't be long."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is a second chapter today, I'm going to put them up as they're done. Also, very glad I got two reviews straigth away, that was a nice surprise :)**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

Neji's chest hurt. He was following a lead now, running fast as he could through the trees, his muscles hurt so much. It was only the image of Gaara's face that kept him going. He wanted to see him again, he had to see him again. The wind was cold here, he had travelled an incredible distance in a hugely short amount of time. His byakugan was activated, searching for something, for anything. Finally, he spotted it.

7 signatures, all of them large and powerful, were close ahead. He surged on, but slowed himself as he got closer. He couldn't lose his head. It had taken a week to get here, and he couldn't waste that time. He landed on the floor just out of sight, hidden from sight in the fringe of bushes that ringed a small clearing.

A group was resting, sat in a rough circle, though they were mostly focused on a young woman. A large man with bandages over his face was holding his shirt up for none other than Itachi Uchiha to check a nasty looking wound.

"We need to find a medic, we really do." Itachi said softly. "This is getting infected."

"Damn it." The bandaged man muttered. The young woman winced when Itachi's fingers lightly touched the wound. "Stay still, Haku."

"S-s-sorry, Zabuza-san." The young woman stuttered in an oddly deep voice. The man, Zabuza rolled his eyes before he turned his attention to Itachi again.

"What can we do then?"

"For now? Just wash it and hope for the best."

"We might pick one up in Mist." Kisame Hoshigaki spoke up, standing and bringing Itachi a flask of water.

"Can we trust them?"

"No, but they'll do just about anything for money." Neji watched curiously as the group interacted. They were all so concerned for the young woman, they were acting like... well, like a single, family unit. Once they had bandaged it up with some help from Kakuzu, the young woman actually went to play cards with Deidara, as the others were happily getting food out. Until Zabuza suddenly looked up.

"I smell something." He murmured. Neji cursed silently, realising the wind had changed. Everyone went for weapons, standing and gathering into a group.

"Out!" Kakuzu ordered. "We know that you're there." Neji sighed, standing and stepping out. Eyes narrowed on him.

"Who are you?" Itachi hissed.

"Hyuuga Neji." He said. "I'm here because I want your help."

"...our help?" They looked at each other, then sniggers erupted.

"You're nuts." Kisame snorted.

"Its been said before." Neji said. "My partner and my son have been kidnapped, and ANBU has so far failed to return him. You have the specific skill set I feel would be required to locate him." They all exchanged incredulous looks at the very rehearsed, very matter of fact way that he spoke. Neji had gone over and over this in his head. It was like a business proposal. "And," He continued. "If I have to force you to do it, I will."

"Force us?" Hidan laughed. "Are you having a fucking laugh? You couldn't force a single fucking thing on us."

"We'll see. Will you help me or not?"

"No."

"Very well. You leave me no choice." Neji dropped his bag, shooting forwards. His aim? To paralyse them and have them to swear their allegiance to him. It should be easy. Byakugan activated, Neji shot between them. They scattered. Neji was suddenly surrounded. Even the injured woman was ready for a fight, baring needles between her fingers. It was Hidan that came first.

"Lets fucking do this!" He yelled, lurching forwards with his scythe up. Neji found it easy to duck under the first swing, but before he could come back up a knee suddenly met his back. It was Zabuza. He had come forwards as well, driving his knee nastily into his back.

Neji gasped, forced to flip himself back up into the air, barely missing the blades of the scythe. He turned, going to take Zabuza out, but before he could, Kisame was swinging his massive sword at him. Again, Neji was forced to leap away, flicking himself over it. Before he could even think to move again though, something threw him back.

He hit a tree hard, head snapping back and dazing him too much to move. He could still feel though. A thousand strings suddenly wrapped around him, pinning him to the tree and holding him tightly there. He gasped in pain as they squeezed.

"We warned you." Itachi said, sounding nonchalant.

"Please!" Neji gasped. They were his only hope for Gaara!

"When you meet him up there," Kakuzu sneered. "You can tell him you tried." The strings began to tighten. Neji felt despair start to well.

~x~

Gaara closed his eyes, listening to the wails ringing of the walls as he washed the crying baby. Keizo was hungry, as was Gaara, but they were late giving them their foot. A sudden rumble overhead rang out. Gaara gasped, pulling the baby from the water and laying himself flat to the ground, holding Keizo on the floor beside him. After a few, agonising minutes, the ceiling stopped its juddering. Gaara breathed a sigh of relief, sitting uncomfortably up. He was getting pretty short on space now. He crawled back to the tub, continuing to wash Keizo gently as he cried. The hateful voice didn't even make him look round.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" Came Orochimaru's voice from the screen.

"No." Gaara said, focusing on Keizo.

"You should really not test me, kazakage."

"I'm not. I am simply stating that I will not be indulging your psychotic little power grabs." He said.

"Well, a few weeks of hunger should lower your anger to me somewhat." Gaara looked round in shock. A nasty leer was on his hateful face. "Don't worry, kazakage, I have a new fate for your son, I will still allow you to feed him. But after you are dead, dear kazakage, your son will become mine." Gaara felt his heart freeze. What? "Oh yes, he will survive this, I will leave space for you to save him should you care to place him there, and after your demise I will enter and raise him myself."

"No." Gaara hissed, bringing the wet baby to him with a glare.

"Oh yes." Orochimaru smirked. "Your choice. Watch him be crushed or die knowing he is alive. Or, you can both live. You have two more weeks." Gaara watched as the screech flickered to black again before he looked down at his son. That was an awful choice. He curled up around his son, feeling ready to cry for the first time since he was in here. He wasn't sure what was worse, his son dead or that snake freak raising his son... He couldn't help it, tears forced their way out. He looked up at the oh so close ceiling, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please, Neji." He begged softly. "If you don't come for me, at least don't leave Keizo to that fate."

* * *

**Please review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay, heres another :) Thank you for the reviews, by the way, they were really nice :)**

**Bet you guys never saw this coming XP**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

Neji felt his lungs begin to ache as his chest compressed down. He was going to be suffocated to death. Had Temari been right? Had he been acting irrationally? Foolishly? Was he leaving Tsubaki without any parents? Had he left Gaara to die? A little clatter suddenly rang out. The group all turned and the strings loosened slightly. Neji blinked, looking at a small, white chess rook. Why was there was chess piece? Haku leant down to it a little, but then he gasped.

"Bomb!" She shouted. Neji watched Zabuza grab the young woman, pulling her away as the others leapt aside. Neji turned his head to the side as the piece suddenly exploded, a blast so big he felt the heat lick across him. As the burning faded, Neji looked around in shock, as did the remaining Akatsuki. There was a crater in the ground, one that looked horribly lethal had anyone been stood there at the time.

"A friend of yours?" Itachi asked, frowning at him.

"I have no idea." Neji said, craning his neck to search the bushes with byakugan. A small signature was crouched in trees a few feet away. The figure pulled something out of its pocket and threw it. "Another!" Neji said. The Akatsuki all lurched away as a pawn came sailing out this time, making a smaller explosion.

"Heh, you're useful for something after all." Kisame snorted, smirking at him. Neji glared, then turned back, searching for the moved chakra. He didn't spot it for a moment, until-

"Get down!" All of them dropped, ducking under a huge gust of wind. Now, Neji knew that jutsu. He knew it well, it was Temari's signature move, her defining piece of awesome. It hadn't been her chakra though, he was sure of that. Strings shot up to form a protective shield for him as well, but Neji had the feeling that the attack wouldn't even come close to him. Sure enough the strings didn't even shake while leaves and twigs were shredded. Who the hell was doing this? He found out soon enough, a little clatter of stones beneath feet rang out, and Neji looked round to see none other than his nephew.

"Toshio!" Neji gasped, trying to lurch for him, but the boy utterly ignored him. For a moment the group just lay on the floor, staring. Then-

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hidan asked incredulously. "Are you seriously kidding?"

"I thought the Hyuuga's were meant to be intelligent. How could you bring a damn child here?" Itachi asked, sounded horrified.

"I didn't bring him, Toshio, run!" Neji shouted. Toshio though, utterly ignored him, standing his ground, Temari's fan in his hands.

"Let Uncle Neji go." He said, voice a growl. Slowly, the Akatsuki started to stand. Before any of them could get off their knees though, Toshio had swung the fan. He swung the fan hard, sending another gust of wind that knocked them all back. Neji watched in amazement as Toshio just kept batting them back each time they tried to stand, picking their most unstable points each time to throw them back. "Let him go!"

"Calm down, yeah!" Deidara yelped as he went head over heels, but Toshio was having none of it. Back and back they were thrown until finally they all came to crashing halts against trees.

"What on earth do you want?!" Itachi snarled at him, embarrased and furious about being beaten by a child.

"I want you to find Uncle Gaara and Keizo!" He shouted. The Akatsuki all made to stand, but in full tantrum mode, Toshio swept the fan. They all had to duck to avoid the cutting wind as it sliced the trunks of the trees they were sat against in half. "Momma always say I have to stand up for something important, and this is important!" He was getting angrier and angrier by the second as he reached in his pocket pulling out more chess pieces. "Uncle Neji said you're the only hope we have and that's the most important thing in the world, and so I'm going to stand up for it! Now I want you to find Uncle Gaara and Keizo!" Toshio half screamed at the shocked, horrified group, stamping his feet. "Uncle Neji said you could find him and save him, and you're gonna do it now!"

"Child..." Itachi said, sitting slowly. For a moment, the still bound Neji was sure he was about to see the Uchiha break his nephews mind, but then the man shifted, kneeling on one knee. The others, seeing their most terrifying members action, took their cue, copying him. "There is a law in our organisation. If you can beat us all, you are our leader."

"Leader?" Neji asked, shocked. "He's 9!"

"I understand that." Itachi said, head still bowed to Toshio. "But he has proven himself worthy of the title of leader."

"So what do you want us to do, leader-sama?" Kisame asked, eyes on the ground too.

"Uh..." Toshio looked at Neji for support.

"You can make them do anything you want now." Neji said uncertainly, seeing Kakuzu give a brief nod of affirmation. "Including..." Toshio gasped.

"Let Uncle Neji go, then we gotta go find Uncle Gaara!" He started hopping like he'd been burnt. "Do it, do it fast!" Neji was released and allowed to drop to the floor as the Akatsuki stood.

"Leader-sama, allow Haku to take you back to Suna." Itachi said, nodding to the injured young man. "He was inured prior to this, and so he urgently requires a medic. If you could see to that, I'm certain you'd have our loyalty for life."

"Okay." Toshio nodded slightly. "Uncle Neji, please be careful. I'll tell mum and Auntie Kura what happened, okay?"

"Don't worry." Neji smiled at him. "I'll bring Gaara and Keizo back safely."

"Good." Toshio grinned, then turned to the group with a serious and thoroughly adorable face. "You make sure you look after Uncle Neji as well. He's in charge when I'm not here."

"We're here only to serve you, leader-sama." Itachi said, bowing his head a little. Neji grinned as Haku knelt letting Toshio climb onto his back.

"Be safe." Zabuza murmured to the young man, who nodded before he took off, moving like a dart through the forest.

"Well..." Neji said when they were out of sight. "That was unexpected."

"Never thought we'd be run by a 9 year old." Kisame said, frowning.

"So you're really serious about that?" The Hyuuga turned suspiciously to them, eyes narrowed. If they were just going to hurt Toshio...

"Unfortunately, we are." Itachi said, frowning. "Even criminals have rules. I don't doubt he'll turn our services to the Kazakage though. Now, what do you know about his disappearance?"

"5 weeks ago he and my son were kidnapped from my home. My daughter was left behind, thankfully hidden in a secret place, I can assume Gaara didn't have time to hide Keizo too. We recognised Sound uniforms-"

"Stop there." Itachi said, holding up his hand. "That's all we need."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Deidara grinned, flicking his hair. "Same thing happened to Pein. We were too late for him, but we know where to go." Neji smiled in relief. Thank god.

"We need to hurry." Kakuzu said, fixing his mask back in place after the fight. "You said 5 weeks ago, correct? Well, on average, a captives life span is 6." Neji felt his heart fall, but the Akatsuki were already looking ready to move off, watching him expectantly. Neji suddenly remembered Toshio's words before he left, and his own at the start of this. They needed orders to follow or they were lost.

"Show me the way."

**~x~**

Gaara was lying flat, just staring at the ceiling. He'd given up his panic by now of course, it wasn't helping him or Keizo. Again, Orochimaru was providing a small grace for the baby in that he gave Gaara a slightly raised section to feed him and bathe him and to put him... when the time came, but apart from that he was in the same position as his father, laid on the floor with no way to escape. His hope was almost all gone, all his bravery and pride were waning. He had even entertained the idea of saying yes to Orochimaru's terms. He swallowed hard, just counting the days, the hours, the seconds until he was nothing. If he had at least Shukaku to talk to he might be a little more hopeful, for his future or for his sons. He sighed heavily. He would probably be dead soon...

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here you are :) I think its a bit rushed, but you can tell me what you think :) Special thanks to DarkAngelJudas and uchiha hinata, you guys are lovely people and I'm glad that people like you read my stories :)**

* * *

Temari buried her face in Shikamaru's shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks. Damn it, Neji! Why go putting stupid ideas like that in Toshio's head! She couldn't control herself, her son was gone, her brother was gone, her nephew was gone, and the one person she could really blame for it was gone too! She sobbed and sobbed as Shikamaru held her tight, his head resting on hers as he started silently ahead. The door suddenly slammed open, making them both jump. Sat astride Akamaru, Kiba looked out of breath, like he'd only thought to ride the dog half way there.

"He's been spotted!"

"Who?" Shikamaru asked, a fair question since there were four missing.

"Toshio! An outpost just caught a chakra signature!"

"What?!" Temari shrieked, turning to the dog nin. "Why didn't they grab him?!"

"He and a signature they didn't recognise were going too fast to grab. Come on, they were heading this way! Sakura is already waiting!" Temari didn't waste any more time. Like a shot, she was out of the door with her husband hot on her heels. Together they followed Kiba and Akamaru, running and jumping over the domed roofs of Suna untl they reached the front gates. Still teary eyed, Temari waited with bated breath. Finally, she saw it. A small cloud of sand was thrown up in the wake of some one running, going as fast, if not faster, than Lee could ever hope to go. As they got closer, Temari squinted. A pretty young woman was the one running, long dark hair streaming out behind her, but past her hair, Temari could see-

"Toshio!" Shikamaru shouted. Temari couldn't help it, she began running. Her tears were falling again as relief flooded her. She was just so glad to see him! Her baby was back! The young woman spotted her running and skidded to a halt with a great wave of sand. When the sand fell away, Temari could see Toshio sliding from the woman's back.

"Hi mum!" Toshio shouted happily, waving to her.

"Toshio!" Temari ran to him, grabbing the boy in a tight hug, sobbing slightly. Oh thank god! It felt so good to hold her baby in her arms again. "Toshio, don't you ever do that again!" She sobbed, hugging him. "I thought you were dead!"

"Uh, Leader-sama?" Temari frowned at the oddly deep voice looking to the side. It was the woman. She had dropped to one knee, head bowed.

"Oh right!" Toshio gasped. "Mum, quick! Haku is really badly hurt. We need to get the medics." Temari would do anything for that woman now, she had returned Toshio.

"Of course." Temari said, turning as Shikamaru came running up, followed swiftly by Kiba and Kankuro. Sakura was a few feet away though. She seemed utterly frozen, staring at the woman like she'd seen a ghost. Shikamaru run straight into them, he didn't even slow down.

"Oh thank god." He muttered. "Toshio, you're worse than your damn mother!"

"Dad, quick, Haku needs a medic!"

"Haku?" Shikamaru turned his head to the still kneeling woman. "Uh... why is she kneeling?" Temari would like to know that too, but then she spotted the wound at the womans side. That was the main priority.

"Sakura, quick, she's hurt!" Temari called. Sakura jumped, shaking her head and running over. Toshio stepped back from his parents, a sudden proud grin on his face.

"She's kneeling because I'm in charge." He declared proudly.

"In charge?" Temari asked, looking at Haku as Sakura approached her cautiously. She was silent, sensing something important as Sakura crouched at the womans side.

"H-Haku?" Her voice was shaking. Why? What was the matter?

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Haku said softly, smiling at her.

"You..." Sakura swallowed hard. "You died." Well, that was why she looked like a ghost. "You... you were so cold."

"I thought I was dead too." Haku smiled. "But the next thing I knew, Zabuza was pulling me out of the water and I was breathing again. You've grown a lot since then." Sakura's body was like a leaf, but as she reached out her hands were steady as a rock. Haku lifted her shrt, allowing Sakura's hands to lay against her skin, revealing an ugly wound.

"This-" Sakura had to swallow hard to let herself speak. "This is infected. I've healed it some, but we need to put something on there to help it. Kiba, can you carry him back?" Him? That was a man?

"Sure." Kiba said, nodding and crouching to lift the epitome of androgyny off the floor.

"I'm still able to walk." Haku protested, but Kiba shook his head.

"I don't argue with Sakura." Kiba laughed. "Just hang on."

"You'll be okay now." Toshio said, grinning. "Auntie Sakura is awesome at this kind of thing."

"Thank you, leader-sama." Haku said. Then they were gone. Temari turned to her son.

"Why does he call you 'leader-sama'?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I got into a fight with the Akatsuki and won which means I'm their new leader." Toshio said, almost as if he hadn't really heard. Temari was still for a moment, unable to speak. Finally, she came out with all her mind would let her.

"What?!"

** ~x~**

Neji darted left and right, he went in and out of trees so fast he was struggling to keep up. Even Zabuza and Kisame, the two huge members of the group, seemed to move with terrifying speed and accuracy, going so fast Neji found it quite hard to believe. They had to move fast though. These trees were, literally, out to get them. Each time you passed one something would shoot out, a brance or root, with the soul aim of dragging you back and smothering you in wood or earth. Orochimaru had protected himself well... not well enough to fight against a well oiled machine like this though. Neji jumped over a branch, able to land on Hidan's arm and get a push off towards the head of the group. He in turn skidded down, dragging Deidara under a branch that shot out to grab him. It was all for one and one for all like this, just as it had been when Neji had tried to fight them before.

"There it is!" Itachi called over the group. Neji didn't see it at first, only seeing a small box like thing. As they drew close though, Neji gasped. The little stone box thing rose up out of the ground, revealing a dark entrance. "In!" They all shot through, Neji slipping on an unexpected dip. Kisame had grabbed him in a second though, hauling him up and keeping him steady.

"Got me first time too." Kisame laughed, only slightly out of breath compared to Neji's heaving lungs. Quickly though, Kisame had over taken the others. He quickly saw why. The corridor was starting to close in. Heavy, stone slabs were sliding across with a dull grinding noise that shook the floors. Kisame thudded himself against the door, feet slipping as he slowed its progress.

""Second time lucky!" Kisame shouted, bracing the doors open with his back. "Lets get out with red head this time!"

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan cheered, launching himself through the door. Itachi followed quickly, then Deidara and Zabuza. Kakuzu lurched through, and Neji jumped through just in time, as Kisame was forced to lurch to the side before he was squished by the doors.

"How do we get back out?" Neji panted, staring at the closed wall in alarm. If he couldn't get Gaara out then he would be just as stuck.

"Don't worry, we got it covered." Deidara said.

"Zabuza, Kisame, Kakuzu," Itachi ordered. "Go with Hyuuga. Retrieve the man and the baby. We will create an exit and wait for you here."

"Got it. Neji. Lets go!" Kisame grabbed his arm.

** ~x~**

Gaara had barely moved for hours. He couldn't. He could only just about turn over, it was alarmingly hard to breath. He stared skywards, watching the stone impassively. Until the voice came. "This is your final chance, my dear Kazakage." Orochmaru's voice rang out, low and hateful to hear. "Give me your village, or you will die and your son will be my own." Gaara took a deep breath, shaking his head.

"No." He said once again. "I will not give you my village. Not when I know the things you would do with it."

"Don't you worry what I would do to your son?"

"His father will come. He can save him."

"I'll be sure to tell Hyuuga of your faith in him before I kill him too." The voice was gone. Gaara stared up, waiting for the descent to begin. He doubted it would be long... A deep rumble began, and Gaara closed his eyes. It was a different sound, but maybe Orochimaru needed more weight to ensure he really was dead. A bright burst of light made his eyes snap open again. Momentarily he was blinded, but he most certainly was not deaf.

"Gaara!"

"Neji?!" Gaara twisted awkwardly, managing to look to the light as Keizo let out a wail at the sudden brightness. Sure enough, silhouetted by still recognisable thanks to his hair, was Neji! Relief flooded him. Gaara had never felt so happy to see anyone in his entire life!

"Give me your hand!" Neji called, stretching forwards, holding his hand out. "We don't have much time!"

"Take Keizo!" Gaara shouted. String shot from behind Neji. At first, Gaara thought it was an attack by some unseen Sound nin,, he thought it even more when the strings wrapped around Keizo, but they lifted him fast and gentle, pulling him out past Neji. Gaara forced himself to roll in the enclosed space, fingers stretching for Neji's. The feeling of those familiar, long fingers closing around his hands made his heart soar, and he was pulled from the tiny space just as the grinding sound began. He was pulled out so fast that he and Neji landed in a heap on the ground, but Gaara didn't care. He simply dove down to kiss Neji deeply. "I knew you'd come." He said, almost wishing he could cry... Naturally he wouldn't, because he was a Kazakage, but the thought was there.

"Of course I did." Neji said, sitting up and hugging him tight. "I couldn't ever leave you."

"Uh, hate to break this up, but we need to go." Gaara looked up to the second voice, freezing instantly. Kakuzu and Kisame of the Akatsuki! He was about to try and summon his sand, but Neji had already stood.

"You're right." He said. "Kisame, can you carry Gaara and Keizo?"

"Yep, come here, shorty." Gaara was too stunned to move as Kisame bent down, scooping him up. Kakuzu bore the still wailing Keizo to Gaara's arms using the same strings that had saved the baby before. "Lead the way, Hyuuga. Leader-sama will be worried." Pein? Hadn't he been killed though? Why would he be worried anyway? Gaara could only pray Kisame was balanced as they lurched off. They went fast, shooting like a rocket through winding tunnels and past dead Sound nins. There had been a lot of battles.

"Zabuza! Stop playing!" Neji barked. Turning, Gaara spotted Zabuza as he tugged his sword from some poor sod that had tried to attack him. He was quickly on their tail as they zigzagged left and right. It didn't take long, though in Gaaras mind it was an age, to reach another group of people. It was the rest of the Akatsuki! Gaara went tense, but again, Neji took charge, walking to Itachi Uchiha with no fear at all.

"Where's our way out?" He asked urgently. Itachi nodded to the blond bomber, who gestured for them all to step back. Then-

BOOM

A large hole had been blasted in what had been a solid wall, revealing a way up. Gaara breathed deep through the dust as fresh, clean air filled his lungs. Oh god how he'd missed that.

"Keep fast, keep alert." Neji said to the group. "Surround Kisame, they're our priority."

"Naturally." Itachi nodded. "On three." Itachi seemed quite content to count down, but then Hidan at the front suddenly yelled.

"Three!" They all surged forwards at once. Gaara gasped, holding Keizo to him as they ran through the doors and out into a bare forest full of skeletal trees. They had little reprieve. The trees seemed to come to life the moment Hidan's feet hit the floor. Bows and roots burst forth, starting to snatch and grab at them. Gaara gasped, ducking under one that shot just in front of Kisame, forcing him to jerk back.

"Fuck!" Hidan shouted. "They're quicker this time!"

"They must know what we took, yeah!" Deidara cried out a moment before his hair was snatched by a cluster of twigs. He screamed in pain as he was lifted from the floor. Gaara would have felt smug if Deidara hadn't be trying to save him this time. The trees were shooting everywhere. Kisame and Gaara were both grabbed at the same time by a root that shot up winding around them.

"Oh shit!" Kisame roared, bringing his arms round, forming a makeshift cage to protect Keizo as they started to get dragged down. Gaara shouted desperately, but Neji too had been grabbed starting to be pulled back into a tree trunk. Hidan was already underground with just one hand sticking out, Kakuzu was in bits held together only by his strings, Itachi was fighting as he was tugged towards the tree tops, Zabuza plus sword were upside down... Gaara struggled, kicking at the root as they were pulled further and further down. No! They had been so close! Slowly, they began to vanish into the cold dark earth.

* * *

**Please review. Your review give me smiles :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here we are, hot off the press :) Two notes: One, its been remarked on that I hold my breath while I type exciting scenes. Amusing until you almost pass out. Two: The heathen bit comes straight from my older sister when I try and tell her that she can't go to Hogwarts Summer School (though usually she shouts 'BELIEVE IN MAGIC YOU MUGGLE!' and runs from the room). In short, second note is that I love my sister XD**

* * *

The ground was rising up over head. Gaara was leaning into the fish man, eyes closed as they were pulled down into the ground, trying to protect Keizo as they sunk lower and lower. Kisame was giving odd, strained roars of pain as he tried to force against the root, doing his best to protect them, but the earth caked wood was squeezing tighter and tighter, and Kisame's arms were being pushed back towards them. Gaara couldn't bare this. He had been so close! They had almost been free! At least he'd kissed Neji one last time... Then, Gaara heard it. _Uhhrg... brat, what the hell is happening?_

"Shuaku!" Gaara gasped in relief at the demons voice. If he was back then... Gaara raised his hand. The ground began to shake. His sand was back! Relief flooded his body as he channelled every last ounce of chakra to the sand.

'We're in trouble, Shukaku.'

_No shit. Hold the fishy one, I'll bring all the sand around anything living._

'Right.' Gaara knew there wasn't time to argue, he could hear pained screams from someone. He grabbed on around Kisame's neck.

"Hold me tight!" He said, not sure why he was shouting. "Whatever you do, do not let go!" Kisame didn't argue, he probably couldn't have resisted the root much longer any way.

_Push yourself out of the ground on three. One. Two._

"_Three_!" He and Shukaku spoke in unison. They were catapaulted from the ground like they'd been fired from a cannon.

"Fuck me!" Kisame half screamed, holing on tight as they flew higher and higher.

_Sand platform-_

'Ahead of you.' Gaara had already created a landing for them, hovering just over the trees.

"Hold Keizo." Gaara ordered, squirming from Kisame's tight grip.

"No complaints there." Kisame held the baby to his chest as Gaara stepped forwards, to the edge, looking down. Shukaku was stood in his little girl form, hands up, keeping sand wrapped around Neji and the various Akatsuki.

"It would seem," Gaara called to Shukaku, feeling stronger than he had for weeks, despite the fact he was using sand to keep his legs straight. "That we are having a gardening issue."

"_Looks that way_." Shukaku agreed, leering up at him. "_Shall we do some landscaping_?"

"You read my mind."

"_No, I live in it. There's a difference._" Gaara ignored the last comment, bringing his hands up.

"Get them up here." Gaara ordered. The sand cocoons slowly began to pull away from the trees, lifting into the air, though Gaara noted that Kakuzu was actually many small ones, as opposed to one single one. Poor rag doll. Only when the last twig had been snapped away did Gaara take a deep breath. "Kisame."

"Yeah?" Kisame asked.

"Be ready to catch me."

"Wh-" Before Kisame could ask, Gaara suddenly clawed his fingers. He was reaching deep into the ground, pulling up sand from deep within the earth. It looked like the ground itself was starting to boil, earth rolling and bubbling.

"This is fun!" Shukaku laughed, holding his arms out like he was surfing. Then, the sand broke loose.

Neji shook himself free of the protective shell of sand, but fell to his knees a moment later. A shock wave seemed to have shaken the grainy thing he stood on, which he discovered to be more sand when he looked close. He turned, looking around until he saw-

"Gaara!" He gasped. The redhead was stood right at the edge of the sand platform, arms raised high like a conductor in an orchestra. No! No, he wasn't strong enough! He'd wear himself out, he'd die! Neji scrambled up, trying to run to his love, but before he could get there a second shock wave shook the platform. Neji slipped and was forced to roll. If it wasn't for a tendril of sand shooting out to catch him, Neji would have tumbled straight off the edge. Instead, he was held dangerously close to the edge with a view down at the forest. The earth itself was rolling, waves of soil running along like it was sea. He could see Shukaku riding the waves, wiggling his arms in time with it and giggling like a maniac. Suddenly, the ground started to split. Jets of sand burst forth like golden geysers, rocketing into the sky.

"_So pretty!_" Shukaku shrieked happily. Neji watched in a mix of awe and horror as the sand flooded everywhere. The skeleton trees were covered, the little entrance was flooded, and Neji had the feeling that every one inside was drowning in sand. Gaara lifted his hands higher, more sand rising and swamping everything.

"Desert tomb!" Gaara's voice rang out. Neji gasped as a final shock wave rippled over the ground, and the sand sank a good two feet. There were no screams from the Sound lair. Just... silence. Even the wind seemed to have stopped. Slowly, they began to descend, reaching the floor. The sand released him, allowing Neji to finally turn to his love. Gaara was swaying.

"Gaara?" Neji asked, concerned.

"Neji." Gaara murmured, not even looking at him before he collapsed. Neji had to lunge to catch him, holding him gingerly as he turned to the Akatsuki. With the exception of Kakuzu, who was putting himself back together, they were all huddled together on their knees, holding one another against the shock waves. "Neji..." He looked down at Gaara, who was looking blearily up at him. "Neji, you're safe?"

"Yes, my love." Neji said softly, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "You did so well." He moved back, watching Gaara smile slightly.

"I'm glad." Then his eyes closed. For one awful moment, Neji was afraid that he was dead, but then Shukaku appeared in a flurry of sand.

"_Damn, he's weak._" Shukaku sighed, crouching too. "_Neji, you got to get him to Pinkie. She's a psycho, but at least she's strong. She can fix him up real good._"

"Alright." Neji nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"_Keep him together until you get there._" Neji watched the demon close his eyes and drop his head back. With a rush of sand, the demon was gone.

"We have to move." Neji said, picking Gaara from the floor. He felt terrifyingly light, but then, six weeks in captivity could do that to you. Shakily, the group stood. "What's our fastest way?"

"Flying, yeah." Deidara said, reaching into his pocket. Neji frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Dei, your bird isn't big enough." Kisame said, frowning at the blond.

"Oh ye of little faith, yeah." Deidara laughed, pulling his hand out.

"He's right, we won't all fit." Itachi said firmly.

"Believe you heathen! Believe in the art!" Deidara made a few hand signs as everyone ignored Hidan's mutters about Jashin and everyone being heathens and Itachi's sulk at being shouted at. He threw something into the air. Four birds appeared on the sand, large, clay and ready.

"I thought you only had one?" Kakuzu said, walking around one of the birds.

"Never underestimate the art, yeah." Deidara leapt onto the nearest one.

"Two to a bird." He chimed. "One light and one heavy." Kisame nodded, climbing onto a bird before pulling the sulking Itachi with him. Kakuzu and Hidan went on another, while Zabuza climbed on with Neji and the unconscious Gaara.

"Kisame-" Neji began, noticing Keizo in his arms, feeling uncertain about leaving his child in a missing nins care.

"Don't sweat it, pretty boy." Kisame chuckled. "If I can babysit this one," He tugged Itachi's pony tail, making the younger snarl at him. "Then I got the baby." Neji took a breath. He supposed that he had proved himself thus far.

"Just be careful."

"I'm good with kids." Kisame gave him a wink.

"Everybody ready?" Deidara asked happily. "Then lets go!" The fleet took off as one.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	26. Chapter 26

** Only a short one today, work was a bit of drama, plus I got sims supernatural XP So, you have a cute bit that lets us see my favourite kunoichi again :)**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

Temari felt exhausted. Physically, emotionally, mentally, she was just thoroughly exhausted. Haku was asleep in a room upstairs, Toshio was snuggled up in her and Shikamaru's bed, and now all she was waiting for was word from Neji. She held the cold flannel to her forehead, taking deep calming breaths as she listened to Shikamaru clattering in the kitchen. He didn't dare let her cook after the third time she blew up the kitchen. The sound of the door opening made her look up. Kiba poked his head round, giving a small smile when he saw she was up.

"Hi, the light was on." He said softly.

"Hiya." Temari sighed, sitting up.

"How's Toshio?"

"Good, I finally convinced him to sleep. His new favourite phrase is 'the Akatsuki leader does not sleep'." Kiba laughed, walking to sit opposite her. "Sakura got Haku stable, he's got the spare room."

"Ah. Any ideas what's going to happen about him yet? I mean, he was a missing nin."

"I know, but honestly, I just can't think about it right now, I just can't." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Where are Kankuro and Tsubaki?"

"Asleep on the sofa with Akamaru." Kiba laughed. "I got a photo, I have to show you later, its so bloody funny. Kind of nice being able to walk on my own for once though." Temari laughed a little, glad she could after so long of just feeling like hell. "They're coming back, Tem. Soon."

"I know." She sighed, nodding. "Its just... I just don't know what to do with myself now."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there's nothing to organise, nothing that I can do to help." She bit her lip, almost not wanting to admit this, but she had to tell someone who wouldn't think she was being stupid. Shikamaru did love her, she knew that, but he was an only child. He couldn't get it. Kiba had an older sister he was incredibly close with, he would get it. "Neji has become his knight in shining armour and raced to the rescue... its... I mean, after all we've been through together, it just feels like he just doesn't need us any more."

"Tem, I'll tell you what I told Hana when she said that exact same thing about me and Kankuro." Kiba sat up, grinning at her. "He'll always be your baby brother. It doesn't matter how big he gets, or who he's with, there's nothing that can change the fact that you are his big sister. You'll always be able to beat him up, you'll always be able to embarrass him, you'll always be his safe place and the one person he looks for when he's finding life hard." Temari was still for a moment. Then a smile started. Temari couldn't help it, her smile grew and grew until she simply couldn't stop it.

"Thanks." She said, seeing Kiba grin.

"What's family for?" Kiba pushed himself up. "Tell the chef I said hi. I'm gonna go before all three wake up cranky and demanding feeding." Kiba turned, walking out and leaving Temari feeling far better than she had in days.

* * *

**Sorry its short, please review anyway :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about late update yesterday, Chinese internet isn't the best. This is a bit of a long rambling one, basically just getting us to the point when Gaara wakes up, so sorry about that :)

~xSorax~

* * *

Kankuro stood on the walls, eyes scanning the desert obsessively for his brother. They should be here by now... Of course, he was only guessing, he had no idea where Neji would be coming from, or how far he was coming from, but he was sure they should have been here by now. A shout suddenly rang out below him.

"Kankuro, sir!" He turned, seeing a masked ANBU waiting. "We've sighted something, to the East!"

"What is it?" Kankuro asked, leaping to his side.

"We don't know, we can't be sure." Kankuro and the man crossed the village in little under a heartbeat, joining a group of sentries. Even from this far, the four little specks on the horizon could only be one thing.

"Its them." Kankuro said. "Call medics, have a path cleared for them to land on the hospital roof."

"Right." A couple of the group vanished to obey. Kankuro raised his hand. Time to send a message.

Neji had never been more glad to feel the burning coarse heat of the Sunaen desert. After a long flight in the high, cold clouds with nothing but a shirt, since he'd given his jacket to keep his love warm, it was nothing short of wonderful. He could see Suna now, its high walls a solid blot in a sea of sand.

"Not long now, my darling." Neji said softly to the unconscious Gaara, liking to think that the young Kazakage had heard his words. "We'll be home soon."

"Something's coming for us!" Deidara's shout made his head snap up, looking to the village. Sure enough, something was racing through the air towards them.

"Be ready." Itachi called out. Neji felt Zabuza lay a hand on his shoulder, and he realised something with great alarm. They were treating him like one of them! They were protecting him because his hands were full.

'Great.' He internally mused, pulling Gaara closer to him, keeping his eyes on the thing approaching them. 'I've inadvertently joined the Akatsuki.' He had little more time to worry on this alarming turn in his life, as he slowly began to recognise what was heading for them.

"Its alright!" He called. "Its one of Kankuro's puppets."

"I ain't trusting it." Zabuza growled, bringing his huge sword round in front of Neji and Gaara, making a metal shield for them. Neji quickly realised this was exactly how he had treated Haku. He was protecting them like a parent.

'Oh god damn it.' The puppet drew close, hovering in the air for a moment before a painfully loud voice rang out.

"Head to the-" The group all swore, covering their ears. "Shit, sorry, I can't do volume on this." There was a pause, then the voice spoke again. Now it wasn't echoing like a fog horn, Neji recognised the voice as actually being Kankuro's. "Head to the hospital. Medics will meet you there, so will I and Temari."

"What about the Akatsuki?" Neji asked, realising with a stab of annoyance that he was actually quite worried about what would happen to them.

"I have no clue. Gaara's choice." Then the puppet turned and began to soar away.

"Follow it." Itachi said, voice firm. "I doubt Leader-sama will let anything happen to us."

"I won't either." Neji said firmly, cursing himself again as Zabuza stood straight and they began to fly towards the village. It didn't take long to reach. Neji watched as the villagers all stared up at the birds with horror and fear.

"A warm welcome, huh?" Kisame laughed. "You'd think they' be a bit more gratefu considering we just saved their Kazakage and the youngest of the Kage brats."

"I'd appreciate you not calling my son a brat, Kisame." Neji sighed, earning laughs from the group. They landed smoothly on the top of the hospital, but the smoothness ended quickly there. The medics went to surge forwards, probably following strict orders from Temari, but the Akatsuki instantly closed ranks. Neji found himself and Gaara surrounded, swords and weapons produced from no where. The medics all froze. The stand off was a tense one, each group watching the other with mistrust. Until that was, a voice rang out.

"Oh for gods sake!" It was Sakura. "Put those away before you hurt yourselves!" The group all turned, looking to where the kunoichi was stood, flanked by Temari and Kankuro. The Akatsuki looked defiant for a moment, but then a poor attempt at a whisper rang out.

"Do it! Auntie Sakura is really scary when she's angry!" Toshio hissed, making his mother jump. The Akatsuki obeyed the boys order, much to the surprise of the medics, as Temari turned to Toshio.

"Toshio, I said wait at home." Temari said, narrowing her eyes at her son. Toshio blushed, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I wanted to see Uncle Gaara." He admitted, looking up with puppy dog eyes that Neji knew Temari couldn't resist. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Sakura however, was in full 'badass mode'.

"Now hand Gaara to the medics, because I do not have time to waste here!" Neji stood, lifting Gaara with him and walking from the group. They seemed ready to grab him back, but apparently thought better of it, letting Neji hand Gaara to a nervous looking medic.

"He's exhausted." Neji said. "He used up most of his chakra, its only Shukaku keeping him going."

"Take him down, get him set up. I'll be there shortly." Sakura ordered. Three medics hurried away to obey, not daring to do anything else. This left Neji and the Akatsuki. Neji almost wanted to follow Gaara, but he couldn't help, he knew that. "Neji, take Keizo down to the childrens unit. Have them do a full exam."

"What about the others?" Neji asked again, taking a few steps back to the Akatsuki. Neji had just been going to get Keizo from Kisame, but he quickly realised how it looked when Sakura's eyebrows shot up.

"If they have no injuries, which I'll establish in a moment, they'll be sent to their missing member."

"Haku?" Zabuza asked. "He's alright?"

"Of course he is." Sakura snapped. "I was the one taking care of him. You and I will talk about that another time though. You six," She pointed to the remaining medics. "Look over the moron brigade, find out if any of them are dying. Neji, take Keizo." Neji, again, didn't dare disobey. He took Keizo from Kisame, thanking the shark man before he hurried away, into the hospital.

Kisame watched Neji hurry off, then glanced to the medics. They all looked like they were going to have heart attacks. He smirked, baring sharp teeth at one, who nearly fainted. "Now!" Sakura barked at them. Kisame turned his head to her with a raised eyebrow as the medics rushed forth. Damn, since when was Pinkie so commanding. During their little rendezvous she'd been as pliant as a kitten. He'd had her doing anything he wanted. The medics all nervously began to use their chakra, checking the Akatsuki members. He felt sorry for the one checking Kakuzu, the rag doll was pretty much just string anyway. Kisame looked at the girl checking him, clearly a young trainee. He'd always had a soft spot for kids.

"Easy, little darling." He said as her hands shook. "Just relax." The girl nodded slightly, focusing hard.

"Hoshigaki, stop bothering my staff." Sakura's voice barked at him now, making him smirk up at her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You getting jealous. You should know, there's enough of me to go around." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Yukiko, step back a moment." Sakura ordered. The medic jumped away. A second later, Kisame found himself lying flat on his back on the floor, with a painful chest and no recollection of what had caused this bizarre shift in position. Sakura was stood above him though, cracking her knuckles. It would seem that was the cause of all this. "Don't ever speak to me like that again. The next time you call me sweetheart is the last time you have one." Sakura snarled. Kisame blinked in shock as she turned and walked away, but grinned a moment later. He quite liked this version of Pinkie. "Yukiko, get him up." The medic reached out a hand, helping Kisame to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Yukiko asked.

"Yeah, Pinkie just wants me on my back." Kisame said, smirking, though he kept his voice low enough for her not to hear.

"She's been extra stressed lately." Yukiko said, sounding as if she was making excuses for her.

"I can get that. Kazakage vanishing and all."

"Oh, not just that. She's trying to sort out everything so she can take maternity leave." Kisame went still for a moment, glancing over at Pinke as she talked quietly with Temari.

"Maternity, you say?" He asked.

"Yes, no ones quite sure who the father is." Yukiko seemed to like being able to chat as she checked the place Sakura had hit Kisame. "But her parents disowned her for it. That's why she came to live out here with the Kazakage and his family."

"Ah, right." Kisame said, frowning. Could it be... well, he supposed it must be. He couldn't be sure, but he got the feeling Sakura wasn't exactly experienced when they'd got down, and he doubted she had much time to play the field with her job.

"Any serious injuries?" Sakura asked loudly.

"No." Came the chorus from the medics.

"Right. Akatsuki," She pointed a finger at them. "ANBU will escort you to Haku. You are not to leave the room he is in until I get there, understand?"

"We don't follow your orders, yeah." Deidara snapped. "Only leader-sama can order us about."

"Toshio?" Sakura asked, looking down at him. Toshio grinned, seeming to love the fact he had someone to order about.

"Do what Auntie Sakura saaays!" He chimed spinning. "And bring me too, please!" Kisame smirked, holding out his arms.

"Come on then, Leader-sama." He said, feeling the absurdity wash over him. He was actually calling a 9 year old leader-sama. But, Itachi took this shit seriously, and if Itachi did, you'd better too, or you'd be suffering.

"Uh, Toshio." Temari said, making the boy stop and turn before he could run to Kisame.

"Oh, right! Please can I go see Haku, mum? Cause if there are ANBU and stuff, it'll be all alright."

"Okay." Temari nodded. Toshio grinned turning and jumping up at Kisame. It didn't take long to reach the room Haku was in. It was actually quite a nice little bedroom, a little cramped with them all in there, but they all found places to sit. Zabuza was at Haku's side instantly, holding his face in his hands and inspecting him closely.

"Are you alright?" He demanded. Haku smiled, nodding.

"Sakura fixed me." He said, pulling his shirt up to show them the scar. Itachi hurried over, inspecting it too.

"She did a good job."

"Of course I did." They all jumped, turning to the doorway. Stood there, looking just as grumpy as before, was Sakura, with Neji at her side, looking exhausted but pleased.

"Auntie Sakura!" Toshio cried happily, running over and hugging her legs. "Is Uncle Gaara okay?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs rest now. You seven though." Sakura looked critically at them, eyes narrowed and calculating. "I don't mind telling you that there is currently a debate going on as to whether we imprison you or whether we offer you a place in the village."

"You'd give us a place here?" Deidara asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. You saved Gaara's life, I have no doubt about that, and since you've apparently elected Toshio as your leader, you'd probably be a useful in the future."

"We are no bodies puppet." Itachi snarled, standing to his full height. "Understand this, girl. We are loyal to the one that could defeat all of us, we would not serve a village. We are the thing the villages fear." Now, under usual circumstances, Kisame had known grown men to wet themselves when faced with that stare or with threats like that. Sakura was, apparently, not normal though.

Neji was shaking, watching the stare off in fear. Sakura Haruno vs Itachi Uchiha would probably leave the entire world in ruins, and after a threat like that... Sure enough, Sakura folded her arms.

"You think that scares me?" Sakura sneered at him. "Why should I be so afraid of you? What could you possibly hae that would scare me?"

"Mangekyo." Itachi hissed, glaring at her.

"Bad idea, bad idea!" Toshio hissed, waving at Itachi behind Sakura's back. "The meanie pants tried that one, but Auntie Sakura made him cry!" Neji smirked. He vividly remembered an attempt by Sasuke to use Mangekyo Sharringan on Sakura. He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but to this day Sasuke was n a mental institute, sobbing and talking about the 'true demon queen'. He suspected it the same trick Sakura had used to rid herself of Ino during the chunin exams preliminary rounds, but Sakura simply shrugged when he asked, telling him she had a strong mind.

"The... meanie?" Kisame asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Itachi's brother." Neji mouthed at Kisame, who nodded.

"Uchiha. I have already taken down one of your clan without lifting a finger. If you think I won't do the same to you simply because you saved Gaara, you are sorely mistaken. I am in charge here, Temari and myself are the ones in charge of this village while Gaara is recovering. If you want to leave it alive again, I suggest you tone down that arrogance and sit."

"Please do it, Itachi!" Toshio said, jumping up on the bed. After a moment, Itachi reluctantly obeyed Toshio seating himself beside Haku.

"Thank you." Sakura snapped. "Now, I will be supporting the idea of you all staying here because its better to know where a lion is then to have it loose, but you need to be prepared to behave."

"They will." Toshio nodded urgently. "I promise." Sakura nodded her head a little, then turned to Neji.

"We need to go and check Gaara. You should collect Tsubaki and a some clothes."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**And here, my darlings, is the last chapter. Again a bit rambling, but my darlings, I am not so good at love stories. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thank you for the kind words :)**

**~xSorax~**

* * *

A hospital. That was this smell. Gaara frowned a little, scrunching his face against that awful smell. It was vile. It made him want to be sick. He hated hospitals. Gaara opened his eyes and tried to sit, fully intending on making a fantastic escape from where ever he was stuck, but that was apparently not to be. A hand, soft, gentle and wonderfully familiar laid on his chest, holding him down.

"You're still weak." Neji said, his voice full of concern. Gaara turned, seeing the moonstone eyes watching him with worry.

"Where am I?" Gaara asked.

"The hospital." Well, Gaara had figured that from the awfully acrid smell of disinfectant. He decided to forgo the sarcastic response he wanted to use.

"Which village?" He asked. Neji smiled, leaning forwards and taking his hand.

"You're home, my love." He said. Gaara's eyes flicked to the window, and relief flooded him. He could see the bright, cloudless desert sky, and the sandy domed rooves of Suna just peeking over the sill. A thought struck him, and he looked back to Neji.

"Where are the children?" He asked, concerned. Was Keizo alright? And he hadn't seen Tsubaki in weeks, was she okay?

"Just there." Neji said, nodding. Two of the small plastic boxes the babies had been in when they were first born were sat at the end of the hospital bed. "They're sleeping."

"Is Keizo alright? I mean, there was nothing wrong with him, was there?"

"No. The doctors were all amazed by how healthy he was considering how long you two were... gone." Gaara looked down, feeling his own chest constrict. "Six weeks is a long time..." Neji said, and Gaara looked up, feeling his fear. He was building up to something, something that made him nervous.

"What's the matter?" Gaara asked. Neji's hand tightened ever so slightly as the man began to struggle with himself over what was probably to be a painful subject.

"For... for a while I was almost scared that I'd really lost you." Neji said, voice shaking. "I... it made me think a lot about just how trivial our arguments were when you consider what we were risking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I was being a fool, risking your love just because of a ring and changing my last name." He shook his head, hair shimmering in the harsh, florescent lights. Gaara looked down at their hands,

"Its alright, Neji." He murmured. "It wasn't just you. We both were being foolish. Marriage isn't that important, as long as we can be together, I don't care if we're never married."

"You don't?" Neji asked, then a small smirk appeared on his face. "Well, I suppose I'll just have to return this then." He pulled something from his pocket. A silver band glittered in the light, little stones glinting prettily. Gaara narrowed his eyes, looking up at Neji.

"If that ring is not on my finger in the next 10 seconds I will make you suffer." He threatened. Neji chuckled, obediently sliding the ring onto Gaara's finger.

"I suppose, to make this clear," He came off his chair, going on one knee beside the bed. "Kazakage, will you marry me?"

"I see no problems with that."

**~x~**

There was utter mayhem everywhere. The village was in uproar, everything was decorated in celebratory, people danced in the streets, and the desert world seemed to be an explosion of colour. Every inhabitant of the village, even those that didn't approve of someone from another village taking their precious Kazakage, was in a state of frenzy.

Not a single street didn't have some form of party, not a single home wasn't bedecked with anything commemorative that they could find. It was noisy and loud, a sharp contast to the quiet, thoughtful mood hanging over Gaara. His bedroom, high above the insanity, was mercifully quiet, and thanks to strict orders being obeyed he was safe from the 'well wishers' that had been streaming in to offer him congratulations over the past few hours.

Gaara stared at the mirror, watching Shukaku manipulate his reflection into a variety of grotesque facades, not quite sure he could believe this was happening. He, Sabaku no Gaara, the sand psycho, the youngest (and best according to his well wishers) Kazakage ever, was counting the minutes until his wedding. He hadn't seen Neji since Kiba, accompanied by a group of Konoha and a number of his nephews new toys had turned up to take the man for a night of apparently traditional pre wedding drinking. He certainly hoped they didn't allow Lee to have any, that wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

He stared critically at himself for a moment. He didn't look right for a wedding. Not that he knew what would look right for a wedding anyway. He was wearing his Kazakage robes for the occasion as a way to stop the council men complaining, but his hair had been neatened up by his sister, and he looked... oddly different. He knew exactly what it was, it was the ring. It held such weight on his hand, like it was made of iron, not silver. It was about to become even heavier.

He felt his stomach contract with nerves. He wanted to marry Neji, he really did, but there was just something nagging at him, at the back of his mind, uncertainties and questions about his future with Neji and his children, and the worst one of all: Was this really the right thing? A knock on the door made him look round. Stood there in a pretty pink dress (Sakura's decision) was Temari, smiling softly at him.

"Time to go, little brother." She said, smiling at him. Gaara nodded, turning and hugging out. A small hand slipped into his, and Gaara looked down at Shukaku, in his little girl form, though his clothes were now a dress to match Temari's.

"Lets gooo!" She chimed. They walked in silence for a moment.

"Shukaku, can you go ahead." Temari asked softly. Shukaku shrugged, running off ahead, singing and throwing confetti made of sand everywhere. It caused an awful mess, disintegrating into little piles of sand where ever it fell, but Gaara supposed it was better than what he could have done.

"He seems to be enjoying himself." Gaara said, smirking a little at the antics, though he could feel something in Temari, just as he had long ago when she was trying to talk to him about Neji.

"Yeah." Temari said, and for a moment they were both still in the hall. Then, Temari did something he didn't expect. She flung her arms around Gaara.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married!" She murmured, hugging him tightly. "I never thought I'd see it, see the day when you were happy and hand a family all of your own."

"Temari, you are my family, you and Kakuro have always been my family."

"I know." She said softly. "And it just scares me."

"You don't need to be scared. I'm not going anywhere." Gaara said. "Your house is right next to mine." Gaara couldn't quite understand what the issue was. He'd been with Neji for months anyway. Temari laughed, hugging him tighter.

"You're so, so obtuse, Gaara." She laughed. Obtuse?

"I don't understand." He said, frowning.

"Of course you don't." Temari moved back, smiling at him. "Lets go."

** ~x~**

Under the hot Suna sun, a pair stood opposite one another. The entire village, after the insanity of the parties, was scarily quiet, everyone watching as an official stepped away. "By the power given to me, I now pronounce you married." A loud cheer rang out as Neji reached out, finally able to do something he'd wanted to do for months. He reached out and in full view of the public he pulled Gaara too him, kissing the young Kazakage with all the passion he could find. Gaara, naturally, squeaked in surprise embarrassed by such a sudden show of intimacy, but he responded enthusiastically anyway. Kiba was laughing and cat calling, though Kankuro looked distinctly less impressed with his brother being felt up. Temari rolled her eyes, covering her sons too, while Shikamaru gave a small smirk. As Neji moved back, smiling at him, Gaara himself couldn't hold down his own smile. Every fear he'd had left him, and right then Gaara knew something he'd half known for a long, long time. Everything was going to be alright, just as long as he had Neji with him.

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
